Esses nossos amigos! DG
by Christye-Lupin
Summary: #UA# Christye ama Mark, Mark a acha interessante. Ginny é o ele entre os dois. E Draco está chegando pra bagunçar um pouco as coisas! Micos, romance, farras, bebedeiras e discussões...*CAPITULO 19 ON*
1. Nota da Autora

**Apresentando os personagens...**

_Draco Malfoy_ havia se mudado para a América há muitos anos e, agora, estava organizando sua volta. Aos 25 anos, administrador de hospital, solteiro, não via a hora de voltar as baladas londrinas com seu amigo Mark Murray.

_Mark Murray_, médico responsável pela ala pediátrica do hospital St. Mungus. 27 anos, solteiro, mora sozinho e havia deixado as baladas de lado, após a partida de seu amigo de infância Draco Malfoy.

_Ginevra Weasley_, médica, residente de pediatria. Trabalha com Mark Murray, seu amigo. 24 anos, solteira e mais interessada em seu trabalho do que em rapazes no momento. Divide apartamento com sua amiga Christye Lupin.

_Christye Lupin_, 25 anos, psicóloga. Desastrada e tímida. Nutre uma paixão não tão secreta assim por Mark Murray. Dividi apartamento com Ginny, quem conheceu na faculdade devido ao interesse mutuo em crianças. Trabalha perto do hospital em uma creche.

* * *

Outros personagens virão, pra inicio é isso que precisam saber!

Espero que gostem! Já escrevi uma Songfic D/G mas, é minha primeira longfic. Fora as que eu comecei e não postei e acabei desistindo.

Fic é UA (Universo alternativo).

Gostaria de dizer que o primeiro capítulo está pronto, mas, estou em busca de uma beta antes de postá-lo. Alguém se habilita?

Algumas reviews e um pouco de incentivo seriam MUITO benvindos.

Por enquanto é só... Em breve o primeiro cap!

Beijos


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A - Acho que nem precisa dizer que alguns personagens não me pertencem. J. K. Rowling nos empresta mas nao abusem heim, tenho que devolvê-los inteiros.**

**Esse é o primeiro capítulo. **

**A **Ayesha Malfoy‏ **se prontificou a betar minha fic mas, como ela não me respondeu e eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber o que vocês vão achar da minha fic eu decidi postar sem beta mesmo.**

Ayesha Malfoy‏ se você ainda quiser ser minha beta eu ficarei muitíssimo feliz. E se alguém mais estiver disposto, eu ficarei muito grata.

Por favor... Reviews com criticas e bons comentários. Idéias.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Personagens, Micos e Ciúmes.**

O homem loiro de cabelos lisos que lhe caiam sobre os olhos, alto e forte, vestia uma calça social preta e camisa também preta, olhava pela janela de seu escritório, distraidamente com as mãos no bolso.

Havia passado tantos anos naquele lugar que tinha aprendido a gostar. Sentia falta do clima londrino, das festas, das mulheres e de seus pouquíssimos amigos.

Já era hora de avisá-los sobre seu retorno. Precisava de um lugar para ficar até conseguir se organizar. Não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa para ajudá-lo a não ser Mark Murray, seu amigo de infância e de farras. O correto da turma, que sempre o trazia a realidade e o tirava das confusões.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tirando-os e os fazendo cair novamente sobre os olhos, sorrindo divertido ao se lembrar de todas as enrascadas que havia se metido nos últimos anos.

Sentou-se em sua mesa e decidiu ligar para o amigo.

- Alô?

- Será que você ainda se lembra do seu velho amigo encrenqueiro?

- Draco Malfoy o mais farrista de Londres. Como poderia me esquecer. Andou sumido.

- Estive enrolado por aqui. Mas agora estou de volta.

- Ah, como você conseguiu se livras de seus rolos sem que eu estivesse por perto?

- E como você tem se enrolado por ai sem minha companhia? Mas estou ligando por bons motivos... Tenho novidades...

E os dois amigos colocaram os assuntos em dia e começaram a fazer planos para a volta de Malfoy para Londres.

* * *

- Ginny! Ginevra Weasley! Por Merlin! Acorda! Você está atrasada! – era a terceira vez que Christye batia na porta do quarto da amiga.

Ginny remexeu-se na cama, preguiçosa. Estava acordada, mas algo a fazia não sentir a mínima vontade de querer se levantar. Remexeu-se novamente e o máximo que conseguiu foi virar para o lado e enterrar-se ainda mais na cama e cobrir a cabeça com o edredom.

De repente ouviu a porta se abrir depressa e a luz invadir seu quarto. Resmungou.

- Tá na hora de parar com a preguiça. – Christye sentou-se na cama e puxou o edredom impaciente, trazendo uma xícara de café. As duas amigas se encaram por um instante e logo Christye viu que a amiga não estava bem. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam desarrumados e levemente úmidos e a pele alva da amiga estava rosada, mostrando que ela estava mais quente que o de costume. Levou à mão a testa da amiga para conferir sua desconfiança.

- Porque não me disse que não estava se sentindo bem? – repreendeu Christye.

- Porque eu não estava nem com coragem de abrir os olhos, que dirá de gritar mais alto que você para que você me escutasse. – disse irritada.

- Desculpe, devia ter entrado antes. E agora? Não vai ao hospital hoje? – perguntou um tanto envergonhada do escândalo que havia aprontado.

- Você poderia passar no hospital e avisar Mark por mim? – pediu Ginny com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Diga que ainda pretendo ir ao hospital hoje, mas, que agora não consigo. – Ginny sentou-se na cama e pegou o café. – Brigada.

- Mas você não poderia ligar pra ele? – perguntou ruborizada.

- Poderia, mas ai você não teria desculpa para ver seu médico favorito. – Ginny riu e tossiu um pouco.

Christye pegou a almofada e bateu na amiga.

- Eiii... Eu estou doente! – protestou a amiga rindo. – Você não pode fazer este ultimo favor para sua amiga moribunda? – pediu com os olhos suplicantes e um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Exagerada! – Christye fechou os olhos e suspirou derrotada. – Tá bem.

Antes de sair trouxe remédios e água para a miga. Ela não podia acreditar que teria que falar com Mark. Mesmo eles sendo conhecidos, era Ginny a amiga dele e o elo entre os dois.

A cada carro que passava e a cada vitrine, Christye fazia uma parada para certificar-se de que estava bem arrumada. E só conseguia ficar cada vez mais nervosa. "Você está parecendo uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. E isto não é um encontro". Repreendeu a si mesma.

Não demorou a chegar à frente do hospital e fechando os olhos respirou profundamente torcendo para que ele ainda não tivesse chegado ou estivesse ocupado. Sem muita opção, entrou e para sua tristeza (ou felicidade?) foi informada que ele estava e autorizada a subir.

Christye passava suas pastas de uma mão à outra, ansiosa. Ajeitava a roupa, passava as mãos no cabelo. Seu coração estava acelerado e seu estomago começava a apresentar sinais de desconforto. Isso tudo era exageradamente ridículo, ela sabia disso, mas, não conseguia evitar.

Parou a frente da porta do médico e respirou profundamente... Uma... Duas... Três vezes. Quando ia bater, a porta se abriu, revelando um homem alto de cabelos curtos de um loiro escuro, olhos verdes, escondidos atrás de óculos discreto. Ele vestia uma calça jeans de lavagem clara e tênis brancos. A camiseta branca estava escondida atrás do jaleco, e ele sorria...

Não sabia quanto tempo ficou admirando o médico a sua frente, mas foi tirada de seus devaneios pelas mãos (lindas e grandes xD) do médico abanando a sua frente. Ela tossiu.

- Está tudo bem Christye? – perguntou carinhoso.

- Ah... Sim... Está... Ótimo! Eu... – Ah Christye Lupin pare de se comportar como uma adolescente. Recriminou-se e tomando coragem, encarou o médico, mais tranqüila. – Eu estou bem, mas Ginny acordou febril e indisposta. Pediu para que eu visse lhe informar. Disse que ainda pretende vir ao hospital, mas, agora de manhã não será possível.

- Ah, eu sabia que ela ia acabar ficando doente. Anda fazendo plantões demais. – constatou. – Mas não vamos ficar aqui parados na porta não é?! Entre, faz tempo que não conversamos. Quer alguma coisa? – e ele colocou a mão delicadamente nas costas de Christye convidando-a a entrar. Esse pequeno contato a fez perder todo o resto de autocontrole que ainda a restara. Resultado: suas pastas espalhadas pelo chão e ela roxa de vergonha. Abaixou-se desastrada e ele a ajudou a pegar suas coisas, o que não ajudou muito o estado emocional de Christye.

Ela despediu-se apressada quando enfim conseguiu juntar suas coisas e desceu pelas escadas mesmo, deixando para trás Mark com um sorriso confuso e divertido, coçou a nuca.

Christye desceu dois lances de escada e desabou em um degrau, pensando que isso já estava ficando ridículo para sua idade.

* * *

- Pansy, você poderia entrar em contato com um corretor? Preciso de um apartamento para um amigo, de preferência no mesmo prédio que o meu. – Pediu Mark a sua secretaria, Pansy Parkinson era jovem e bonita. Tinha cabelos e olhos pretos e a pele muito clara. Era conhecida de Mark de muitos anos e cuidava não apenas dos seus assuntos de trabalho, mas também de seus assuntos burocráticos, pessoais. – Ah, e hoje irei almoçar fora. Vou visitar uma amiga doente, caso alguém me procure, estarei no celular.

* * *

Naquele dia Christye decidiu almoçar em casa para se certificar de que sua amiga estava bem. Ainda não se conformara com o mico da manha. Definitivamente isso não poderia mais se repetir. Talvez devesse para de vê-lo. Ou comer um chocolate...

Chegando ao apartamento encontrou a amiga sentada na cama, acompanhada. Peraí. Acompanhada???

- Aham! – pigarreou alto para chamar atenção dos que conversavam animadamente. (Animados até demais =/)

- Ah, oi Chris. – cumprimentou a amiga sorrindo. – Veio almoçar em casa hoje? – Christye fechou a cara e Ginny a olhou desconfiada.

- Por quê? Atrapalho? – Christye perguntou com a voz mais ríspida do que gostaria. Ginny encarou a amiga incrédula. Por acaso ela estaria com ciúmes? Mas foi o jovem que respondeu.

- Claro que não, vim em casa organizar umas coisas e decidi passar para ver como Ginny estava. – o rapaz havia se levantado da cama e sentado na poltrona. E sorria. – Que bom que você também veio, ai podemos colocar os assuntos em dia, os três. Mal nos falamos de manhã. —Christye soltou um riso nervoso. Porque estava agindo deste jeito. Não poderia estar com ciúmes da amiga. Poderia? Era muito provável que sim. Encarou novamente os dois e se irritou ao vê-los trocar olhares.

- Bom, vejo que você está bem Ginny e já tem companhia. Vou comer alguma coisa na rua e voltar ao trabalho. – e saiu batendo a porta do quarto e, em seguida, da sala.

Os dois amigos trocaram olhares intrigados e riram.

- TPM? – perguntou Mark, não poderia encontrar outra explicação para a cena que acabara de presenciar.

- Isso também. Mas você sabe o que tem a mais não é?! – respondeu com um olhar confidente.

- Às vezes tenho minhas dúvidas. Ela mal fala comigo, mal fica perto de mim e quase não me olha. Às vezes acho que é tudo fruto da sua imaginação. – confidenciou.

Os dois ouviram novamente a porta se abrindo.

- É preciso ter calma e muita paciência. A Chris é confusa e retraída em certos assuntos. E, não tenho certeza se ela vai preparar algo para eu comer. – sorriu, acariciando a barriga em sinal de fome.

- Vou ver o que há na cozinha e o que posso fazer pela senhorita. Mas não fique mal acostumada heim... – piscou e saiu em direção à cozinha.

* * *

Eu sou ridícula! Definitivamente ridícula! Não acredito que paguei mais este king Kong na frente dele! – resmungava em voz alta consigo mesmo, enquanto preparava uma sopa. – Eu não tenho salvação. É isto. Ele deve me achar infantil, louca, histérica, ridícula. Ah que vergonha! Que vergonha!

- Aham! – foi à vez de ele pigarrear alto e salvá-la daqueles pensamentos.

Quando ouviu, seu coração disparou, ela sabia que era ele e virou-se assustada. Quanto será que ele havia escutado?

Nesse movimento abrupto acabou cortando o dedo.

- Aí! – exclamou levando o dedo automaticamente a boca.

- Machucou? – perguntou carinho enquanto se aproximava dela. – Deixe-me ver esse corte. – pediu segurando a mão dela. Ela o encarou com os olhos mareados e com uma feição manhosa. Feito uma criança, estendeu a mão com receio para Mark. Ele a examinou e, lavou o corte e dando um leve beijo disse com a voz levemente infantil, como deveria fazer com seus pacientes.

- Vai ficar bom logo e sem nenhuma marca. – ela sorriu docemente e o encarou. Eles estavam próximos, como não se lembrava de ter ficado com ele. Seu coração batia no compasso lento de uma musica romântica. E ela podia jurar que ele era capaz de ouvi-lo.

- Acho que nunca ficamos tão perto, por tanto tempo. – ele afirmou mais pra si, do que pra ela. A proximidade com ela era como um pôr-do-sol transmitia calor e tranqüilidade. Ela assim calma, sem suas trapalhadas parecia como uma flor, delicada, frágil e misteriosa.

Mas sua afirmação a fez voltar à realidade de seus medos, seus sentimentos, seus fantasmas e em poucos segundos pode-se ouvir, um tropeço um grito e talheres se espalhando pelo chão.

* * *

**Thaty: **obrigada pela reviews! Aqui está o primeiro cap, espero que tenha gostado.

Eu sei que o Draco ainda não apareceu direito. E não irá aparecer no próximo, mas ele está chegando e vai trazer mudanças.

Até o próximo capítulo que está quase pronto!


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Olá... Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ainda não há Draco mas ele está chegando em breve.

**Reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_**Cap. 2 - Quando um plano funciona.**_

Sentiu o cheiro de chocolate quente. Mark cheirava a chocolate quente. Isso seria possível?

O cheiro ia ficando mais forte e Mark mais distante. O que está acontecendo? Volte Mark.

- Dorminhoca! – uma voz distante a chamava. Mas não era a voz de Mark. Era... era... uma voz feminina. – O seu chocolate vai esfriar! – e, de repente, ela se deu conta de que isso não era mais um sonho...

Abriu os olhos lentamente... para encontrar Ginny, de pijamas, com duas canecas nas mãos.

- Oi! – Christye bocejou. – Quando cheguei você não estava, acabei cochilando. Dormi demais? Onde você foi? Você melhorou?

Ginny riu diante de tantas perguntas e entregou uma caneca para Christye.

- Fui com Mark ao andar abaixo, dar uma olhada num apartamento vago. – respondeu, sentando-se ao lado da amiga no sofá.

- Ah... – Christye disse, desanimada. – Ele vai se mudar? Ou você? – perguntou, tentando parecer despreocupada. Ginny riu.

- Não seja boba Chris. Nem eu e nem ele. E acho que você sabe muito bem que não precisa ter ciúmes de nós dois.

- Eu sei. – admitiu, envergonhada. – Desculpa por hoje, não sei o que me deu. Foi assim... sei lá... incontrolável, ridículo. – suspirou. – Me sinto tão boba Ginny, tão envergonhada. Não sei mais o que fazer, toda vez que eu o vejo, eu acabo fazendo alguma coisa idiota.

Ginny sorriu de modo cúmplice. Sentou-se mais perto da amiga e acariciou seu ombro em sinal de apoio.

- Olha Chris, esse seu jeito desastrado eu acho que o Mark até acha charmoso, mas tenho que lhe dizer que está exagerado. Você nem consegue falar com ele direito. Assim fica difícil né?! – A voz de Ginny não era de quem estava recriminando a ação da amiga, mas sim de quem a alertava e estava preocupada.

- Eu sei. Ele nunca vai olhar pra mim. – disse, derrotada. – Eu desisto, sabe. Acho melhor esquecer essa história. Partir pra outra e tentar esquecê-lo.

- Na verdade, eu acho que isso não é necessário. – afirmou, com aquele olhar de quem sabe muito mais do que estava afirmando. – Mas está na hora de você tratar o Mark como um cara normal. Sem ficar desesperada, atrapalhada e gaga, como se ele fosse o vocalista das As Esquisitonas.

Christye riu, ao imaginar Mark naquelas roupas estranhas.

No resto da noite, fizeram uma sessão filme de meninas, regada a muita pipoca, chocolate quente e o filme Dez Coisas que Eu Odeio em Você. E conversaram muito sobre Mark e novos planos de ataque.

* * *

No dia seguinte Mark ligou logo cedo, para convidar as meninas para sair com ele. Precisava comprar alguns móveis para o apartamento de Draco Malfoy, que chegaria no fim da semana.

- Anda logo Chris, daqui a pouco o Mark está batendo aí. – apressou Ginny, sentada na cozinha tomando café.

Christye já havia trocado de roupa cinco vezes e o que foi engraçado no começo, agora estava cansando a amiga.

- Eu acho melhor eu não ir. – era a milésima vez que Christye repetia esta frase. – Nem fui convidada mesmo. – disse ela, que agora vestia uma calça jeans e uma bata básica e tênis. Ginny bufou.

- Eu nem vou te falar nada Christye Lupin. Acho que já conversamos o suficiente ontem. – Ginny levantou-se, ameaçadoramente. – Agora você vai sentar aqui e colocar algo nesse estômago porque Mark deve estar chegando.

Ginny colocou a amiga sentada na mesa e a olhou como quem encerra o assunto.

* * *

Mark realmente chegou pouco tempo depois e logo estavam a caminho do carro dele. Christye conseguia se controlar e não derrubar nada ou tropeçar, mas, em compensação ainda não havia aberto a boca.

No estacionamento, mesmo com toda a insistência muda de Ginny, Christye acabou sentando-se no banco traseiro.

No caminho, olhava de vez enquando no retrovisor, para Mark.

Em uma dessas olhadas seu olhar e o de Mark se encontraram, ele sorriu... E ela corou.

- Christye, desculpe estar abusando assim de vocês. Mas esse amigo é meio exigente e preferi não arriscar comprando tudo sozinho. – comentou tranquilamente, olhando-a pelo retrovisor. Ela sorriu e não pode deixar de observar o olhar ameaçador de Ginny. Podia até ouvir os pensamentos da amiga gritando: FALE COM ELE! FALE COM ELE! Ela não ousaria desobedecer ao olhar assassino de Ginny.

- Não... Tem... Problema Mark. Vai... Vai ser... Um... Prazer! – disse com a voz trêmula.

- Que bom! – Mark disse sorrindo e deu uma piscadela para Christye.

Christye podia jurar que seu coração havia parado por um instante. E podia imaginar a cara que estaria fazendo naquele momento: tipo uma adolescente boba que vê seu ídolo pela primeira vez.

- Aí! – ela não podia acreditar que Ginny havia beliscado.

Mark deu uma olhada assustado para trás e logo voltou atenção ao volante. Ginny fazia movimentos com a cabeça indicando que ela deveria continuar a conversa.

- Ahn. Esse seu amigo... Quem é ele? Vem de onde? – perguntou Christye acariciando a perna no local que Ginny havia beliscado.

- Ah, é Draco Malfoy, meu amigo de infância. Faz uns seis anos que ele se mudou para a América e agora ele vai voltar para assumir a administração do St. Mungus.

- Então vocês terão um novo chefe?

- Pois é. Mas vocês vão gostar dele. Apesar de ter um gênio difícil, é gente boa. E vai ser nosso vizinho também.

A conversa ficou mais descontraída e, em pouco tempo eles estavam estacionando numa rua do centro, próximo a algumas lojas de móveis.

Já era a terceira loja que visitavam e Mark já havia percebido o quão complicado era comprar móveis com duas mulheres. Faziam perguntas demais. Se gostavam do estofado não gostavam do formato ou da cor. Ah... Estava difícil.

- Que tal a gente fazer uma pausa para um café? – pediu Mark quando as duas começaram a encher a vendedora novamente.

- Eu topo! – concordou Ginny rapidamente. – Um suco ia bem agora.

- Eu prefiro um milk-shake. – disse Christye, distraída, enquanto olhava uma cama em estilo dossel (aqueles que têm armações para cortinas), com roupas de cama em branco e lilás.

- Então vamos! – disse Mark levantando da poltrona de mostruário em que estivera sentado enquanto Christye e Ginny discutiam a cor do armário. – Voltaremos daqui a pouco. Uma pausa para decidir o que vamos levar. – completou, dirigindo-se a vendedora.

E ele conduziu as meninas até um café próximo à loja.

Mark serviu-se de um café, enquanto Ginny saboreava um suco de laranja e Christye seu milk-shake de chocolate.

- Meninas. – começou Mark, com cautela. Sabia como mulheres poderiam ser sensíveis a comentários sobre o modo de elas fazerem compras. – Sabe, precisamos ser mais práticos. Daqui a pouco Draco vai chegar e encontrar o apartamento vazio.

- Eu concordo Mark. Acabamos enrolando demais. – conclui Ginny, para alívio do rapaz. – Mas, então...

Ginny sorriu sapeca e um sinal de alerta acendeu na cabeça de Christye; Quando Ginny começava uma frase com as palavras "mas" e "então", ou ela estava aprontando alguma coisa ou já havia aprontado.

– Eu esqueci que tinha combinado de passar na casa do meu irmão Ronald hoje. – completou a ruiva.

"EU SABIA". Christye gritou mentalmente e olhou com repudio para Ginny. Ela preferiu ignorar o olhar da amiga.

- Bem, se você quiser Ginny, a gente te deixa na casa do seu irmão e faz as compras outro dia. – afirmou Mark, rapidamente, ao perceber o olhar de Christye.

-Imagina Mark. – disse Ginny levantando-se e dando uma leve piscadela para a amiga. – Eu vou de táxi e você e Christye terminam, ou melhor, começam as compras. Acho que vai ser até mais fácil.

- Por mim tudo bem. Se a Christye não se opuser. – Mark voltou sua atenção a Christye.

- Não, ela não se opõe. – Ginny respondeu antes que a amiga pudesse dizer alguma coisa. E nem deu tempo para os dois responderem. Despediu – se rapidamente e saiu, os deixando sem graça.

- Olha Christye, se você preferir a gente vai pra casa e eu faço isso outra hora. – disse Mark, sentindo-se constrangido. Queria realmente continuar as compras com Christye, mas não queria pressioná-la a isso.

Christye pensou por um instante em aceitar a opção de Mark. Mas desistiu, ao pensar que já estava grandinha demais para agir como uma adolescente. Eles já haviam passado alguns momentos juntos e tudo estava indo bem. Por que não continuar?

- Não Mark, imagina. Não tem problema algum continuarmos as compras. A não ser que você não queira.

- Mas que é isso... Vai ser um prazer ter sua companhia. Vamos? – Mark levantou-se e puxou a cadeira para Christye levantar. E novamente colocou a mão nas costas dela para conduzi-la a porta, abrindo-a para que ela passasse.

"Ai, ele é tão cavalheiro!" – pensou romântica. – "Respire Christye! Aja naturalmente! Ele é um amigo! Não tem nada de mais!" – repetia para si mesma, como um mantra, toda vez que ele ficava mais próximo dela.

Voltaram à mesma loja de antes, na tentativa de finalmente comprar uma cama.

- Uma de solteiro. – disse Christye à vendedora.

- Não, uma de casal. – corrigiu Mark.

- Mas ele é solteiro. – insistiu Christye.

- Mas ele é homem e precisa de espaço. – constatou Mark. – Não só para ele né?! – piscou malicioso, para Christye. Ela corou.

- Ok. Ele venceu. – Christye disse à vendedora. – Uma cama de casal, na cor tabaco e naquele modelo ali. – disse Christye apontando para um modelo clássico, com linhas simples, mas elegante.

- Finalmente compramos alguma coisa! – comemorou Mark, divertido. – Foi uma ótima idéia de Ginny nos deixar sozinhos. – Mark completou, naturalmente, fazendo Christye engasgar. Ele sorriu.

- Pronto. Cama comprada. – disse ela, fazendo movimento com as mãos como quem marca em uma lista uma tarefa cumprida. – Qual o próximo passo?

- Que tal o colchão? – disse Mark, indicando vários colchões do outro lado da loja.

- Isso é simples... – começou Christye. – Densidade 33... – mas foi interrompida por Mark.

- Nananinanão, senhorita. Temos que experimentar os colchões. – A imagem dos dois experimentando colchões juntos, fez Christye corar violentamente. – Colchão é uma peça muito importante na vida de um homem solteiro. Temos que escolher com cuidado.

- Tá bem "senhor solteirão que vive com o colchão cheio de visitas femininas". Experimentaremos. – Christye brincou, naturalmente, mas logo se arrependeu do que havia dito. Não apenas porque Mark havia fechado a cara, mas porque a imagem de Mark com várias mulheres havia feito seu coração ficar apertado. – Desculpe Mark, eu estava apenas brincando.

Ele se aproximou dela, sério.

- Olha Christye, eu não quero que você pense isso de mim. Eu não sou assim. Gostaria de deixar isso bem claro. – Christye tentava desviar o olhar do dele, mas ele a encarava tão seriamente, que tornava isso impossível. Ela não imaginou que ele poderia reagir desse jeito.

- Desculpe. – disse, por fim, ele ainda a encarava. – Vamos escolher o colchão? – perguntou, com cautela.

- Melhor deixarmos isso pra outro momento. – Disse Mark. – Tá tudo bem Christye, mas é que eu prefiro olhar as outras coisas agora.

E foi isso que eles fizeram. Passaram boa parte do tempo entre mesas, cadeiras, sofás, armários... Boa parte dos móveis já havia sido escolhida, e estava ficando tarde. Eles ainda não haviam almoçado, e a fome começara a apertar. O clima entre os dois havia voltado ao normal, mas Christye ainda sentia-se um tanto culpada por ter dito algo que o deixara tão sério.

Estavam sentados em um sofá, com a desculpa de estarem pensando em qual era melhor, mas, na verdade, estavam descansando. Christye foi a primeira a sentar. Mark veio logo depois e sentou-se próximo, passando o braço por trás dela, em cima do encosto. Ela corou e respirou fundo, mas não se mexeu.

- O que você acha? – perguntou Mark, após um tempo sentado.

- Ah... Do que? – Christye evitava olhar pra ele, a proximidade dos dois a deixava desastrada e era melhor não fazer muitos movimentos.

- Da gente enquanto compradores de móveis? – ele sorriu. – Acho que estamos fazendo um ótimo trabalho, levando em conta que nada disso é pra gente.

- É. Eu também acho. Claro que não posso negar que adoro entrar nessas lojas, mas que é uma das poucas vezes que eu compro alguma coisa. – ela estava relaxando à presença dele, e encostou-se melhor no sofá.

- Que tal levarmos esse sofá para a gente? – perguntou ele, se ajeitando melhor e ficando ainda mais próximo dela. Eles pareciam abraçados agora e ela o encarou, surpresa.

- Como assim, pra gente? – talvez ela ainda não tivesse se dado conta de como estavam próximos, de quanto pareciam... juntos. Ou talvez estivesse realmente gostando muito daquela situação.

- Ué... – ele sorria, poderia imaginar que qualquer pessoa que os olhasse agora pensaria que eram namorados, noivos... casados. Ele não esperava tanto, mas, o fato dela não ter se levantado derrubando alguma coisa quando ele se sentou junto a ela, poderia ser um bom sinal. – A gente compra e tira par ou impar pra ver em qual apartamento fica. Aí temos uma desculpa para nos visitarmos com mais freqüência.

"Ele estava flertando com ela?" Ela o encarava confusa agora. "O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Por que estava falando desse jeito com ela? O que ele queria dela? Por que ela ainda estava lá sentada com ele como se eles fossem... namorados?"

- Ahn... É... – Oh-ow, sua natureza estava se manifestando. A idéia de que eles estavam agindo como namorados fez toda a naturalidade daquela situação ir por água abaixo. – Eu... quer dizer. Ainda temos muito que fazer... – Ela ia levantando, desajeitada, e quando finalmente conseguiu ficar em pé, viu um vaso ir de encontro ao chão e se espatifar. – Que droga! – exclamou quando viu a cara de decepção de Mark e a de repreensão da vendedora.

Mark teve certeza que devia ter sido mais sutil quando viu a expressão de Christye ficar confusa e ela tentar se levantar. Teve mais certeza ainda quando a viu esbarrar na mesinha e o vaso se espatifar. Não ficou decepcionado com ela, mas consigo mesmo, por ter estragado um momento tão legal entre os dois. Paciência, Ginny tinha dito que era preciso paciência.

- Eu... Eu pago pelo vaso. Me desculpe. Eu não vi! – Christye se explicava para a vendedora.

- Põe na conta junto com os outros móveis e pode fechar a compra. – Ele disse para a vendedora. – Christye, está tudo bem. Essas coisas acontecem. – ele tentou fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- Comigo acontecem com mais freqüência do que o normal. – ela disse desapontada. – Obrigada por tentar amenizar as coisas. Quando chegarmos em casa, eu acerto o valor do vaso com você. Mas, agora eu acho melhor te esperar lá fora. – Christye havia voltado a se sentir ridícula, e o que ela mais queria agora ela voltar pra casa.

- Tudo bem, eu vou acertar as coisas aqui e já te encontro lá fora.

Christye se encaminhou para fora, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não esbarrar em nada. Estava se sentindo péssima. A cara de decepção de Mark não lhe saia da cabeça. Ela era mesmo muito ridícula.

Chegando lá fora ela passou as mãos pelo rosto. "Quando tudo isso ai acabar? Ela devia ter pisado no dedo encravado do trasgo, não é possível. Tudo estava indo tão bem." Fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo.

"Que droga". – exclamou novamente.

- Christye, você está bem? – perguntou Mark preocupado.

- Estou. Me desculpe. – ela disse, chateada.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você não fez nada de errado.

- É. Pode ser. – disse ela, incrédula. "Pela sua expressão pareceu muito errado, isso sim" disse mentalmente.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Quer ir comer alguma coisa?

- Se você não se incomodar Mark, eu prefiro ir pra casa. Acho que estou um pouco cansada. – ela mal conseguia encará-lo novamente.

- Tudo bem, eu te levo.

O caminho até o carro foi feito em silêncio. Christye queria mesmo era gritar e se trancar no quarto. Mark estava sem saber o que dizer, não queria que ela se sentisse mal, mas, não sabia se deveria falar algo naquele momento.

À volta pra casa também foi em silêncio. Mark fez questão de deixá-la na porta de seu apartamento.

- Eu posso ir à sua casa mais tarde? Acertar o valor do vaso? – ela perguntou, ao chegar à porta de seu apartamento.

- Pode ir sim. Me visitar. Não precisa se preocupar com o vaso. – ele disse, sinceramente.

- Não Mark, eu faço questão. – ela insistiu.

- Você quer me pagar mesmo o vaso?

- Quero sim.

- Então você pode ir me ajudar quando os móveis chegarem. O que você acha?

- Ok, eu te ajudo. – ela riu. – Me desculpe, novamente.

- Já disse que não é necessário. O dia foi ótimo, e eu gostei muito de sua companhia. – ele disse, com um sorriso tímido.

- Eu também gostei muito. – ela admitiu, mais pra ela do que para ele. – Então até mais tarde. – ela disse, assim que abriu a porta.

Ele se aproximou, e ela não conseguiu se mexer. Eles se encaravam. Era um sentimento confuso, ela queria sair correndo, mas também queria muito ficar. Ele se aproximou mais... Ela foi fechando os olhos, devagar... Mais próximos...

- Até mais tarde. Foi um ótimo dia ao seu lado. – ele disse, baixo em seu ouvido e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si estava radiante. Suspirou apaixonada.

Mark desceu para seu apartamento, sorrindo largamente. Tinha sido realmente um ótimo dia.

_**Continua...**_

**_

* * *

_**

**N/a:** Queria agradecer muuuuuuuito **Ayesha Malfoy** por estar betando minha fica. Obrigada mesmo!

**Thaty: **Obrigada por comentar novamente! Espero que tenha gostado de mais este capítulo.

E no próximo Capitulo: _A chegada do Dragão_.

Até a próxima atualização.


	4. Previa do Proximo Capitulo

N/A: Olá pessoal... Minha beta teve alguns probleminhas e por isso ainda não postei mais capítulos...

Decidi então, pra não cair no esquecimento, postar uma prévia do próximo capitulo.

O capitulo recebe o nome de: A Chegada do Dragão.

Sim, finalmente ele aparece na historia...

Em breve posto o capítulo completo.

Espero que gostem.

E ainda espero mais comentários...

__________________________________________________________

_A pediatria era um lugar mais agradável. As paredes brancas estavam repletas de desenhos infantis bem coloridos e não havia tanto silêncio assim. E lá, no final do corredor estava a sala do amigo._

_- Mark! – Draco abriu a porta sem bater e ficou surpreso ao encontrar uma mulher ao invés do amigo. Ela parecia séria, os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo simples e a franja era presa com uma pequena presilha de borboleta. Sua pele clara trazia no rosto o adorno de pequenas sardas. Vestia uma calça branca e sapatilhas. O jaleco branco era enfeitado com pequenos ursinhos coloridos. Estava debruçada sobre a mesa, deixando a vista o decote da blusa por debaixo do jaleco. Draco não pode evitar se concentrar neste detalhe. Ela pareceu notar o olhar dele, pois logo levou as mãos ao decote e levantou-se o encarando indignada._


	5. Chapter 3

**N/A: Enfim o capítulo completo! Olha, ele não está betado, eu apenas fiz uma revisão, então se estiver com alguns errinhos, me desculpem.**

**Minha beta continua fora de atividade então decidi postar o capitulo sem betagem.**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – A chegada do dragão**

Era final da tarde, o clima estava ameno e Draco havia terminado de fazer suas malas. Olhou mais uma vez para o apartamento em que havia morado nos últimos seis anos e reconheceu que aquele não era seu lugar. Apesar de tantos anos, nunca havia se sentido em casa, não havia nada que lhe fosse pessoal, somente suas roupas.

Infelizmente sua casa em Londres estava alugada e não poderia voltar a ela tão rapidamente. Mas, com certeza o apartamento alugado por Mark seria um bom lugar de transição.

O táxi buzinou e ele se adiantou para colocar as malas para fora e certificar-se de que tudo havia sido desligado.

Deu uma ultima olhada e sorriu, estaria em casa, em breve.

No caminho para o aeroporto ia se despedindo da paisagem que o acompanhara em noitadas e pequenos passeios. Não havia feito amigos por lá, portanto não tinha de quem se despedir. Era boa a sensação de retorno a Londres. Ele não podia negar a si mesmo que sentira muita falta daquele lugar. Talvez não fosse dizer isso em voz alta, mas podia admitir internamente.

Já fazia planos dos lugares que gostaria de revisitar quando chegasse. Agora, também teria a companhia de Mark e poderiam se divertir juntos. E ele poderia levar Mark para aproveitar um pouco mais a vida de solteiro. "Ah, ele trabalha demais aquele rapaz".

Draco também trabalha muito, mas, sempre teve suas noites livres, ao contrário de Mark, médico, com seus plantões e emergências. Agora, em algumas noites faria Mark se desligar um pouco de trabalho e pensar... Em mulheres, claro.

Ele nem percebeu que já chegara ao aeroporto e logo estava na sala de embarque... No avião... Rumo a Londres...

Apesar da ansiedade, conseguiu dormir. Isso fez com que a viagem terminasse mais depressa. Quando o avião pousou, ele deu um suspiro aliviado. Havia realmente esperado por esse dia.

Chegando ao saguão pôde avistar Mark ao longe.

- Mulheres de Londres, se segurem. Draco Malfoy está de volta. – brincou Mark antes de dar um aperto de mão e um rápido abraço em seu amigo.

- Não se esqueça que você também está de volta à caça comigo. – lembrou Draco.

- Não sei, acho que estou velho para tantas farras. – comentou Mark enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a saída.

- Nem venha com essa. Não vai me fazer sair sozinho. Mas, veremos isso depois, o que me conta?

* * *

O caminho até o novo apartamento de Draco não foi tão longo. Mark parou o carro do lado de fora, logo teriam que sair.

Draco Malfoy observou o prédio assim que saiu do carro. Não era um prédio chique, mas também não era um dos piores. A fachada era simples e elegante. Um pequeno jardim ao lado da escada e portas de vidro na entrada.

- Bem-vindo à sua nova casa. – saudou Mark, que observou o olhar de Draco. – Apesar de não ser definitivo, aqui é um bom lugar para morar. Espero que goste. Vamos entrar? – perguntou dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

Malfoy havia gostado de sua primeira impressão. Talvez Mark tenha razão e este seja um bom lugar, pensou. Os dois se encaminharam para a entrada e Mark entregou as chaves da nova casa ao amigo. Enquanto Malfoy ia em direção ao elevador, Mark foi pegar as correspondências.

* * *

Christye tentava subir as escadas do estacionamento para o saguão do prédio segurando duas sacolas de compras. Andava desajeitada tentando equilibrá-las e ainda encontrar a chave na bolsa.

Havia chegado ao saguão e suspirou aliviada. "Agora só falta o elevador." Pensou.

Uma sacola em cada braço e a chave em uma das mãos. "Oh meu Merlin, porque nunca tem ninguém por perto quando a gente precisa?" pensou em voz alta. "ok, ok. Tem mulheres que cuidam dos filhos, de casa, trabalham e cuidam de si. Porque eu não conseguiria apertar um botão?" pensou alto tomando fôlego para tentar alcançar o botão.

Aproximou-se dos botões do elevador e ficou de lado. Tentou equilibrar uma sacola ao lado da outra.

E antes que ela pudesse evitar, uma maçã caiu da sacola.

- Ok! Tá tudo sobe controle. Mais uma tentativa. – ela disse para si mesma aproximando-se novamente dos botões do elevador. Estava quase alcançando quando...

* * *

Draco observava atentamente o novo prédio. Aproximando-se da porta do elevador pôde ver uma mulher que segurava desajeitadamente duas sacolas. Usava um vestido longo, florido e um casaco. Nos pés algo que devia ser uma bota, ou um sapato, não sabia ao certo. Aparentava ter um corpo bonito. Os cabelos eram compridos e com cachos grandes caindo às costas. Era bonita, um tanto desajeitada, mas ainda assim bonita.

"É Malfoy, a segunda impressão deste lugar também é ótima!". Ele observou uma maçã cair da sacola da mulher a sua frente e ela dizer algo que ele não pode distinguir. Mas, achou que era hora de se aproximar...

- Precisa de ajuda? – a mulher por um instante pareceu congelar à pergunta, mas, logo em seguida virou-se assustada e ele não teve tempo de impedir que as duas sacolas fossem ao chão. As maçãs se espalhavam pelo hall e ela bufou irritada observando-o atentamente.

Logo em seguida bufou novamente e se abaixou para juntar suas compras novamente.

- Acho que precisa de ajuda. – ele afirmou desta vez e abaixou-se também para ajudá-la.

Ela olhou para ele recolhendo suas compras e disse irritada:

- Você não poderia ter esperado eu apertar o botão?

- Ahn? – ele perguntou como se não tivesse entendido, tinha um olhar intenso, ela pôde reparar, e sua sobrancelha estava arqueada.

- É, isso mesmo. Eu estava quase conseguindo... – ela repetiu como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu pensei que você precisava de ajuda. – ele não conseguia entender, além de desajeitada ela era muito confusa. – É assim que você costuma agradecer as pessoas que te ajudam? Interrogando elas? – eles tinham terminado de juntar as coisas e ele levantou-se primeiro, estendendo a mão para que ela levantasse.

- Eu precisava, mas isso antes de me concentrar para conseguir apertão o botão. Você poderia ter esperado. – ele agora a olhava resignado.

- Você é meio maluca. Interessante. Mas um pouco confusa. – ele disse olhando pra ela com um meio sorriso divertido.

"Ele está me paquerando?" Pensou encarando-o por um momento. Ele retribuía o olhar com uma intensidade que ela desconhecia. Seu olhar conseguia não dizer o que ele estava pensando. "E depois eu que sou confusa!" pensou novamente. Ele continuava a olha-lá e ela ficou sem jeito.

* * *

- Christye?! – Mark apareceu de repente. Com uma expressão séria. –De onde surgiram essas sacolas Draco? – ele estava seco e mal olhava para ela.

- Draco? O seu amigo? Aquele da América? – ela perguntou como se tivesse juntado peças de um quebra cabeça. Mas Mark ainda não havia olhado pra ela e continuava sério.

- Parece que já estou famoso por aqui. – Draco comentou divertido. – Espero que o Mark aqui só tenha lhe dito coisas boas sobre mim. – e ele deu uma piscadela cúmplice para o amigo que revirou os olhos.

- O elevador chegou. – Mark disse se encaminhando para dentro do elevador e puxando a mala de Draco fazendo com que ela, distraidamente, passasse por cima do pé do dono. Draco olhou para o amigo, confuso.

O silêncio no elevador era perturbador. Christye sentia-se incomodada e começava a ficar nervosa. Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas quando viu a expressão de Mark, desistiu. Ela o olhou novamente e corou. Ele a encarava como se tentasse ler os seus pensamentos.

"Ainda bem que isso não é possível" pensou, esboçando um sorriso tímido.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, Christye respirou aliviada por poder acabar com aquele silêncio angustiante.

Draco segurou o elevador enquanto ela abria a porta de seu apartamento e voltava para buscar suas sacolas.

- Bem, espero te reencontrar em breve. Podíamos marcar um jantar ou algo assim, para nos conhecermos formalmente não é?! – ele sorria simpático e Christye viu-se sem jeito.

- Obrigada por me ajudar e me desculpe por toda essa trapalhada. – ela pegou as sacolas. – Foi um prazer te conhecer Draco.

- O prazer foi todo meu Christye. – e ele piscou.

- Até mais Mark.

* * *

A porta do elevador se fechou novamente, mas o silêncio não se dissipou. Draco encarou o amigo exigindo uma explicação, mas, ele continuava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um olhar sério.

- Ok, será que eu posso saber o que aconteceu? – perguntou irritado. Mark apenas o encarou e a porta do elevador se abriu.

- Seu apartamento é o terceiro à esquerda. – disse simplesmente. Draco bufou e imitou o amigo cruzando os braços.

- Você vai me dizer ou eu vou ter que bater em você? – Draco perguntou enquanto a porta se fechava novamente. – Foi alguma carta que você recebeu?

- Não!

-É a tal Christye? Vocês não se dão bem? Eu notei que vocês mal se olharam.

A porta do elevador se abriu pela quarta vez. Mark saiu com Draco a sua cola, e entrou no apartamento deixando as chaves no aparador do corredor. Parou bruscamente virando-se para Draco.

- O negócio é o seguinte. Eu não quero você dando em cima da Christye entendeu?! – disse firme, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Draco riu. Um riso debochado.

- Ah... Então é isso? Você está com ciúmes? – Draco perguntou como se tudo fizesse finalmente sentido.

- Não é ciúmes. – disse sem encarar o amigo.

- Mas, peraí. Você não tinha me dito que estava de rolo com alguém.

- Eu não tenho rolo com ninguém.

- Então o que acontece?

- Nada, somos amigos. E eu não quero você magoando as minhas amigas. Eu te conheço bem demais para saber onde isso iria acabar. Estamos entendidos? – o nervosismo de Mark deixava claro que havia muito mais nessa historia do que ele estava dizendo.

- Tá, eu finjo que é só isso mesmo. E garanto que não jogo meu charme na sua queridinha. Mas você vai ter que me contar toda essa historia.

- Vou pensar... – Mark ainda não estava convencido de que essa história havia acabado ali...

* * *

Draco enfim conheceu seu apartamento e, logo depois foi conhecer o seu local de trabalho.

O hospital era sóbrio (até demais!). O prédio era uma construção antiga, parecia mais um museu do que um hospital. Os corredores silenciosos e brancos davam a sensação de falta de ar...

Ele não podia dizer que não havia gostado, mas poderia ser um lugar um pouco mais agradável. Talvez ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito...

- Malfoy, esta é a sua sala. – Mark disse abrindo uma grande porta de madeira. – Vou à pediatria deixar esses papéis e ver como estão às coisas. Você me encontra lá depois.

* * *

- Ah, oi Ginny. Tudo bem por aqui? – cumprimentou Mark assim que encontrou a amiga saindo de um dos quartos. Ela estava com um prontuário na mão e com a outra arrumava a franja atrás da orelha.

- Mark! Até que está tranqüilo hoje, mas, você faz falta. – ela sorriu para o amigo, um sorriso cansado. – Você poderia dar uma olhada no paciente do 35B?

- Claro! Você deixa esses papéis na minha sala pra mim?

* * *

Draco havia gostado de sua sala ao menos. Era elegante e organizada, bem iluminada e espaçosa. Era parecida com ele de alguma forma. Conheceu sua secretária: uma senhora discreta e simpática. Deu-lhe algumas recomendações e desceu para encontrar com Mark.

A pediatria era um lugar mais agradável. As paredes brancas estavam repletas de desenhos infantis bem coloridos e não havia tanto silêncio assim. E lá, no final do corredor estava a sala do amigo.

- Mark! – Draco abriu a porta sem bater e ficou surpreso ao encontrar uma mulher ao invés do amigo. Ela parecia séria, os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo simples e a franja era presa com uma pequena presilha de borboleta. Sua pele clara trazia no rosto o adorno de pequenas sardas. Vestia uma calça branca e sapatilhas. O jaleco branco era enfeitado com pequenos ursinhos coloridos. Estava debruçada sobre a mesa, deixando a vista o decote da blusa por debaixo do jaleco. Draco não pôde evitar se concentrar neste detalhe. Ela pareceu notar o olhar dele, pois logo levou as mãos ao decote e levantou-se o encarando indignada.

- Mark não está!

- Deu pra perceber. Mas não me importo de esperar. – disse sentando-se no sofá e a encarando novamente.

- Você tem algum problema? – disse ficando ainda mais irritada.

- Claro que não.

- Pare de me encarar! – exigiu.

- Mas quem disse que estou te encarando. Você é muito pretensiosa. Estou apenas observando a sala do meu amigo. – Draco disse com um sorriso desdenhoso. Ela bufou irritada.

- Algum problema aqui? – perguntou Mark observando a amiga vermelha de raiva.

- Problema algum, esta enfermeira que deve estar estressada. – Draco disse simplesmente.

- Pra você é Doutora Weasley. Sou médica e não enfermeira. – ela soltou um "grrr" de raiva e o encarou intensamente.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder Mark encerrou o assunto.

- Bem, era só aquele paciente que você queria que eu olhasse Ginny? - disse Mark se colocando entre os dois.

- Sim. O resto está tudo certo. – ela soltou a franja e voltou a prendê-la na tentativa de se acalmar.

- Eu receitei uma nova medicação. Agora temos que esperar a reação.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você Mark. – ela abaixou o tom de voz. – Mas em outro momento...

- Tá certo. Acho melhor levar Draco daqui. Você ainda está muito vermelha. – ele disse baixinho só para que ela ouvisse.

Os dois amigos foram em direção ao estacionamento...

- Mulherzinha estressada essa heim. – Draco comentou. – Acho que ela ta precisando trabalhar menos.

- Tenho certeza que você fez alguma coisa. Ela é tranqüila e você não é nenhum santo né?! – Mark encarou o amigo.

- Bem... Deixa isso pra lá. – disse entrando no carro e encerrando o assunto. - Vamos comemorar minha volta a Londres com uma balada daquelas hoje...

* * *

**N/A: E então, o que acharam? Espero comentários!**

**Finalmente Draco chegou a fic né!? E agora começam as confusões.**

**Até o próximo!**


	6. Chapter 4

**N/A: Gente... Minha beta sumiu! O.o. Menina se você estiver vendo esse capítulo me dê noticias. Tô preocupada.**

**Então como vocês devem imaginar esse capítulo foi revisado por mim. Se houver alguns errinhos, me desculpem.**

**Tem action D/G... espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Confusões**

Christye levantou cedo naquele dia.

A noite havia sido agitada e ela decidiu correr um pouco para aproveitar o clima agradável do começo da manhã.

Vestiu um conjunto de moletom cinza, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e calçou tênis.

Correu tempo suficiente para sentir-se bem disposta e esquecer a noite mal dormida. Olhou para o relógio e ainda era cedo demais... Ginny ainda não teria voltado do plantão... E Christye não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir para a cozinha tão cedo...

Passou ao lado de um pequeno café discreto e aconchegante... Decidiu tomar café por ali mesmo.

O café tinha uma boa iluminação e pequenas poltronas ao redor das mesas. No balcão algumas banquetas altas e acolchoadas deixavam o ambiente agradável. O fato de haver poucas pessoas também ajudava bastante...

Christye foi até o balcão, seria muito triste sentar em uma mesa sozinha.

Pediu uma água antes do café...

Na TV passava notícias em um jornal matinal e ela se virou para prestar atenção...

Viu então uma mesa com dois casais, mas não deu muita atenção...

Apenas uma gargalhada, um pouco escandalosa demais, tirou sua concentração da TV...

Os casais estavam num canto mais reservado do café, pelas roupas, deviam ter acabado de sair da balada e ela pensou se ainda teria pique para virar a noite na rua... Sua curiosidade a fez continuar olhando os casais...

E de repente ela sentiu seu estômago remexer desconfortável... Ela ficou mais atenta, conhecia um dos rapazes... Assim de longe, era difícil confirmar... Mas ele lhe parecia muito... Muito familiar...

Quando seu café chegou, ela decidiu ir mais próxima daquela mesa... Tentando ser discreta, foi caminhando para outra mesa próxima, ainda olhando os casais, tentando enxergar melhor aquele homem...

As mulheres vestiam-se de modo vulgar e ela pensou o que dois homens elegantes como aqueles faziam com aquelas mulheres... Bem, talvez não fosse tão difícil imaginar... As mulheres estavam com maquiagem demais e os cabelos eram lisos e loiros, falsos com certeza. Os homens também eram loiros... E, de repente, ela se deu conta... Aquele que estava de frente a ela, que ela tentava reconhecer... Aqueles cabelos caindo aos olhos e aquele sorriso... Só podia ser...

"Draco Malfoy". Essa constatação a fez parar. Se aquele era Draco... Então, o homem de costas a ela, que conversava alegremente com aquela mulher que havia gargalhado a pouco, que o olhava de um jeito vulgar e se oferecia a ele... Deveria ser...

- Mark! – ela falou muito mais alto do que havia planejado. O rapaz de costas virou-se lentamente, confirmando as suspeitas. Ele vestia uma camisa escura que estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos, os cabelos arrumados, mas o rosto sinalava que havia passado a noite na balada, bebendo... Sua mão estava repousada nas pernas despidas da mulher...

Christye olhava aquela cena como se fosse um filme... Seu olhar cruzou com o de Mark por alguns instantes e ela não conseguiu se mover, sua mente a ordenava a agir naturalmente, cumprimentá-los e ir embora, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. Depois de tantos anos, nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira, com aquele tipo de mulher... Ele continuava a encará-la sem reação.

Ela começou a dar passos para trás sem se virar... Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Christye, junte-se a nós! – exclamou Draco Malfoy que parecia alheio ao que estava realmente acontecendo. Ela não queria participar disso, não queria ver essa cena mais de perto, não podia fingir que estava tudo bem... Mark também olhou para seu amigo e de volta a Christye, a idéia de tê-la naquela mesa não lhe pareceu nada confortável.

Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso enquanto continuava a caminhar de costas em direção a porta, mas não conseguiu... Quando percebeu que Malfoy estava para se levantar, virou-se bruscamente para sair do café e trombou violentamente com o garçom fazendo o s dois caírem sentados e a bandeja que estava carregando espalhada pelo chão... Seu café caiu sobre ela fazendo-a soltar um gritinho de dor.

Draco foi o primeiro a chegar...

- Christye, você está bem? – perguntou estendendo a mão para ela levantar.

- Tô! Obrigada! – ela estava corada e olhou em direção a Mark que ainda estava sentado e continuava a encará-la. Levantou-se e observou o estrago que havia feito. O garçom tentava recolher os cacos de vidro da jarra de suco e os cookies molhados que rodopiavam pelo chão... As mulheres da mesa a engolia com os olhos não gostando muito da atenção que os homens lhe dedicavam.

- Mil desculpas! Eu... Eu... Sinto muito! – Christye se desculpava com o garçom tentando ajudá-lo a recolher as coisas.

- Vem, sente aqui um pouco. Tá tudo bem! – chamou Draco. Ela olhou novamente para Mark que agora encarava o chão.

- Draco, obrigada. Mas acho melhor eu ir embora. – Os olhos dela estavam úmidos e Draco finalmente percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, além disso? – perguntou apontando para o garçom que tentava limpar o chão. Ela o encarou ponderando se deveria dizer alguma coisa.

- Não. Eu só preciso ir embora trocar essa roupa molhada. Até mais. – e ela foi embora. E as lágrimas deixaram de ser contidas... E ela voltou a correr... Tentando esquecer, tentando fugir, tentando não sentir...

**.:::: Esses Nossos Amigos ::::.**

A campainha tocava insistentemente...

Draco se mexeu na cama irritado... Tentou tapar os ouvidos com o travesseiro, mas foi inútil...

A campainha não parava e ele levantou-se a contragosto...

- O que você quer? – perguntou irritado ao abrir a porta. Ginny entrou raivosa. Ele a encarou contrariado. – Ahh, entre! Sinta-se em casa! – disse sarcasticamente.

- O que você fez? – perguntou ela nervosa.

- Como assim? – ele coçou a cabeça e perguntou sem entender o que ela fazia ali.

- O que você está fazendo com o Mark? – insistiu.

- Peraí, do que você está falando? – ele a encarava confuso.

- Você sabe... Tô falando do que fez Christye chegar em casa chorando. – ela apontava o dedo acusando-o.

- Hum?! – ele ainda não entendia o que ela fazia ali. – Quer dizer que você bate na minha casa, me acorda e age como se eu lhe devesse satisfações de um assunto que nem diz respeito a mim? – ele se aproximava perigosamente dela enquanto falava. Ela o encarava assustada e deu dois passos para trás batendo as costas no aparador.

- Eu... É... – Ela piscou três vezes. – Será que você poderia colocar uma roupa? – só agora ela havia se dado conta de que ele vestia apenas uma cueca boxer preta, o peito nu e os cabelos desalinhados.

- Te incomodo vestido assim? – ele estava ainda mais próximo dela e a encarava. Sua voz era baixa e ameaçadora. Ela passou as mãos no cabelo nervosamente e tentou desviar os olhos do peito dele.

- Você... Você... Não deveria receber as pessoas vestido assim. – ela disse quando finalmente conseguiu encará-lo.

- Acontece... – a voz dele continuava baixa e agora parecia com uma raiva contida. – Que eu não te convidei para entrar. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. – E em relação à Christye, acho que você deveria falar com ele e não comigo. Caso eu tenha que falar algo, seria diretamente a ela e não a você.

- Mas foi por sua causa que ele saiu. – ela gritou nervosa tentando sair de perto dele.

- Mas eu não o obriguei. – ele respondeu ainda mais baixo e abriu a porta. – Além do mais, ele é maior de idade e você não é a mãe dele. – ele colocou as mãos nas costas dela e a empurrou em direção à saída. – Agora se me der licença, preciso dormir.

- Você é um grosso! – ela disse saindo pisando duro. Ele bateu a porta e bufou. "Intrometida".

"Idiota". Ela pensou assim que ele bateu a porta. Não conseguia entender porque ele a irritava tanto. Mas ela sabia assim que o conheceu que ele faria tudo ficar diferente. Mas não podia aceitar que ele fizesse Mark agir como ele e ainda por cima fazer sua amiga sofrer. Justo agora, depois de tanto tempo, ela havia conseguido fazer os dois se aproximar pra valer. Isso não ia ficar assim.

**.:::: Esses Nossos Amigos ::::.**

Christye passou a maior parte do dia no quarto. Depois da tristeza veio a decepção. Era difícil de acreditar que seu Mark estivesse àquela hora da manhã num café com uma mulher qualquer. Talvez tudo que aconteceu há dias atrás não tivesse passado de uma amizade e ela que havia fantasiado demais.

Ela respirou profundamente e remexeu-se na cama, preguiçosa. Não poderia ficar assim para sempre, afinal de contas eles eram apenas amigos. Olhou para a janela e a tarde caía tranqüila, logo escureceria...

Ela precisava se distrair.

- Ginny, que tal dar uma volta no shopping? – perguntou juntando-se a amiga na sala. Seu rosto inchado demonstrava que havia chorado a maior parte do dia e seu sorriso ainda era triste mas sua amiga sorriu satisfeita ao vê-la fora do quarto.

- Claro. – a amiga topou na hora sem fazer muitas perguntas, pois sabia que ela precisava apenas de apoio agora. – Que bom que saiu do quarto. – Ginny abraçou a amiga e foi se trocar.

**.:::: Esses Nossos Amigos ::::.**

No saguão do prédio, encontraram-se com os rapazes.

- Oi Christye, tudo bem? – cumprimentou Draco.

- Olá Draco. – respondeu com um leve sorriso. Assim como Draco e Ginny apenas se encararam, Christye e Mark também.

- Que confusão aquela hoje de manhã né? – Draco tentou iniciar um assunto.

- Pois é, acho que sou desastrada demais. – Christye respondeu evitando olhar para Mark.

- Olá Christye. – Disse Mark com cautela, esboçando um leve sorriso.

- Oi! – Christye respondeu seca, sem nem olhar para ele.

O clima ficou estranho e pesado. Mark tentava encontrar uma forma de falar com Christye... Ginny evitava olhar para Draco pois, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela lembrou-se da briga mais cedo e ele esboçou um sorriso metido, arqueando a sobrancelha, o que a fez corar de raiva.

Christye foi a primeira a decidir sair do prédio; quando foi abrir a porta Mark o fez.

- Podemos conversar? – ele disse baixinho ao abrir a porta.

- Acho que não temos nada para falar. – ela disse séria ao passar por ele.

- Hoje de manhã... – ele insistiu em começar um conversa...

- Hoje eu encontrei dois amigos voltando da balada com duas vagabundas... – ela o encarou séria com mágoa nos olhos e ele desviou o olhar, estava em terreno hostil.

- Só queria que você soubesse...

- Eu sei que você não me deve satisfações. Só acho que você deveria escolher melhor suas namoradas. – eles se encararam por um tempo.

- Ela não é... – ele começou mas ela não o deixou terminar.

- Não me interessa. – disse encerrando o assunto. E eles se encararam novamente. Ele sabia que não deveria insistir. Até abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas o olhar de Christye o fez desistir.

- Vamos Ginny! – chamou Christye. – Tchau meninos. – e elas saíram sem nem olhar para trás, deixando Mark com uma expressão derrotada e Draco com um meio sorriso enigmático.

* * *

**N/A: O que acharam?**

**Reviews são sempre muito bem-vindas.**

**Obrigada de coração pra quem tem lido e comentado minha fic. Estou desanimada com a aparente falta de interesse pela minha historia, mas ainda assim pretendo terminar essa fic. **

**Até o próximo capítulo que já está pronto.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Ciúmes**

(N/A: Quase esse capítulo todo é narrado pela Christye.)

Acordei atrasada naquela manhã. O relógio despertava irritantemente e eu só conseguia pensar em me enrolar ainda mais no edredom. Provavelmente eu ficaria doente...

Estava atrasada, eu sabia. Mas ainda assim não conseguia me levantar...

Agora o telefone que tocava... Eu me perguntava quem poderia me ligar tão cedo! Levantei-me sem vontade e bati o dedão no pé da cama... Sufoquei um grito e um palavrão e atendi ao telefone...

Era Ginny! Além de me puxar a orelha por estar atrasada ainda me pediu para levar uns papéis para ela. Ora, se eu estava atrasada ela não deveria me pedir para atrasar ainda mais.

Tomei café rapidamente e me vesti. Optei por um vestido longo e um casaco. Não queria perder tempo pensando em que blusa combina melhor com que calça...

Juntei meus papéis e os de Ginny e saí apressada. Tão apressada que esqueci minha bolsa e tive que voltar...

Ahh! Meu dia havia começado tão bem! Pensei ironicamente.

Ao sair do elevador tropecei... Afe! Por sorte alguém estava por perto e me amparou impedindo meu tombo e que meus papéis se espalhassem pelo chão...

Olhei para cima buscando o rosto do meu salvador e corei ao encontrá-lo. Draco Malfoy! Será que ele tinha que me encontrar sempre nessas situações embaraçosas?

- Vai com calma Christye. – ele me disse com sorriso divertido nos lábios – Bom dia! – eu me endireitei e passei as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Bom dia Draco! Obrigada! – eu agradeci ainda corada. Será que havia algum remédio para o meu problema de equilíbrio?

- Quer que eu carregue esses papéis pra você? – ele me perguntou simpático e eu fechei a cara chateada. Ah, como se eu fosse incapaz de carregá-los. – Sem ofensas Christye, só estou tentando ser cavalheiro. Se não quiser tudo bem. – e ele deu de ombros e eu fiquei envergonhada. Que mal eu tinha visto na gentileza dele?

- Desculpe. Obrigada. – entreguei meus papéis a ele e saímos do prédio em silêncio.

- Preciso entregar os papéis para Ginny. Será que você poderia me fazer esse favor? Meu dia começou mal e estou um pouco atrasada. – eu lhe disse sem encará-lo.

- Bem, eu não vejo problema algum. Mas talvez Ginny não goste. Tivemos uma discussão ontem e tenho certeza que ela não gosta de mim. – ele disse francamente.

- Oh, não sabia que tinham discutido. O que houve? – porque Ginny não me disse nada? Ele me encarou por um instante e balançou a cabeça...

- Na verdade eu não sei ao certo. Nos esbarramos no saguão e ela não gostou, eu acho. – ele não olhava para mim quando respondeu e eu fiquei pensando porque ela não havia me contado essa situação tão boba.

- Ah, nesse caso melhor eu entregar mesmo. Já tá tudo dando errado, não tem problema agüentar encheção no trabalho. – eu estava mal humorada... Ele sorriu. Meu mau humor era engraçado para ele?

- O dia mal começou, não pode estar tão ruim.

- Bem... – eu comecei contando com os dedos. – Primeiro, eu não queria levantar. Segundo, fui obrigada por um despertador irritante e um telefone insistente. Terceiro, eu ainda bati meu pé no pé da cama... Acho que isso é ruim o suficiente pra mim.

- Hum... – ele me encarou divertido. – Espero não ter piorado seu dia.

- Claro que não. Na verdade você impediu que ficasse ainda pior. Obrigada por isso. – Eu olhei agradecida de verdade e ele abriu um sorriso lindo de satisfação.

- Parece que sempre estou por perto quando você é você... – ele riu, eu sabia o que ele queria dizer e ri envergonhada.

- Está gostando de morar por aqui? – eu perguntei mudando o foco do assunto.

- É muito bom estar de volta. Eu sempre quis voltar.

- Porque não voltou antes?

- Acho que ainda não era o momento certo.

- Pretende se mudar do prédio? Mark disse que era apenas até você se estabelecer.

- A idéia inicial era essa. Mas acho que gosto do prédio o suficiente pra decidir ficar. – ele me encarou por alguns instantes e sorriu. E eu corei. Era incrível como ele conseguia me deixar sem graça. Será que era assim que ele encantava as mulheres na balada?

- É bom ter você como vizinho. – eu disse sinceramente. Eu gostava da companhia dele mesmo tendo pouco contato. Era um bom amigo apesar de tudo.

Havíamos chegado ao hospital. Pensei que ele fosse seguir direto para o seu escritório, mas ele continuou comigo até a ala pediátrica. Encontramos Mark e Ginny conversando no corredor. Não entendi direito as expressões deles quando nos viram chegar. Mark logo fechou a cara e Ginny suspirou resignada. Draco não pareceu se importar e cumprimentou os dois. Ginny revirou os olhos. Eu encarei Mark e apenas disse seu nome. Ainda estava triste com os últimos acontecimentos.

- O que houve com você hoje? Vai chegar muito atrasada no trabalho. – disse Ginny meio mandona demais.

- Bem que eu pensei na possibilidade de faltar, mas aí você ligou. – disse entregando os papéis a ela e pegando os meus com Draco. – Por sorte encontrei Draco e meu mau humor melhorou. Acho que posso trabalhar bem hoje. – ela encarou Draco e depois olhou para mim, eu não consegui entender o que ela quis dizer com esse olhar, mas tinha certeza que falaríamos sobre isso mais tarde.

Me despedi dela e de Mark e agradeci novamente a ajuda de Draco. Ele sorriu e disse que poderia contar sempre que precisasse e piscou para mim. E eu corei. Mark e Ginny novamente nos encararam de um jeito estranho. Eu ignorei e decidi ir embora. Tinha que trabalhar...

**.::: Esses Nossos Amigos :::.**

O trabalho não havia sido tão ruim. Talvez tivesse me enganado sobre meu dia... No caminho para casa fui repassando minhas tarefas como lavar roupa e organizar meu quarto...

Ginny estaria em casa e poderíamos pensar em sair pra beber ou comer alguma coisa... Quem sabe até convidaríamos os rapazes... Havia muitas possibilidades para um dia que havia começado tão ruim, isso me parecia bom...

Quando cheguei em casa notei que Ginny estava sentada na cozinha com um rosto apreensivo mas, ignorei por um momento enquanto ia para meu quarto tirar a roupa do trabalho e colocar algo mais leve.

- O plantão terminou bem? – perguntei assim que entrei na cozinha. Eu estava bem humorada e ela parecia perceber isso e me deu um olhar preocupado.

- O que há entre você e Malfoy? – Uhm... ela foi direta e por um momento eu me permitir pensar que ela estava com ciúmes.

- Como assim? – não podia ser ciúmes, ela o detestara desde o primeiro momento. Mas o que seria então? Eu não consegui encontrar a resposta.

- Ué, hoje de manhã estavam cheio de olhares cúmplices e sorrisos. Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei? – ela estava definitivamente irritada e me acusava de algo que eu não tinha idéia do que seria.

- Peraí, você quem discutiu com ele e nem me disse nada. – eu me defendi, não estava fazendo nada de errado. Ela ficou apreensiva.

- O que exatamente ele te falou? – tentou parecer natural, mas eu sabia que ela estava preocupada.

- Ué, que vocês se esbarraram e você ficou brava com ele. – eu disse o óbvio. – Não to entendendo essas perguntas. Nós somos amigos, colegas, não sei ao certo. Ele me ajudou e eu gosto da companhia dele. Ele é agradável comigo. – eu me sentei, affe, estava me sentindo uma adolescente dando explicações a sua mãe. O que eu tinha feito de errado?

- Agradável? Ele é um mulherengo, conquistador, idiota. Como você consegue achar ele agradável? – ela estava indignada.

- Ué... Ele nunca me tratou mal. Aliás sempre foi um cavalheiro quando estava perto de mim. Realmente ele é mulherengo, mas e daí? – Ué, eu não tenho compromisso com ele, o que eu tenho a ver com suas conquistas?

- Você não percebe que ele está tentando te seduzir? – sua voz se alterou um pouco, mas ela logo se recompôs. O que está acontecendo com ela?

- Epa... Não está não. Pelo menos até agora. E se estiver, o que há de errado nisso? – eu perguntei. Ainda não tinha pensado em Draco dessa maneira, não pra valer.

- Mas e o Mark? – sua voz era cautelosa.

- Ele não gosta de mim. Ele está em busca de farra agora. Eu não vou ficar minha vida inteira esperando alguém que nem sequer me olha direito. – eu rebati. Afinal de contas ela havia esquecido o que tinha acontecido?

- Você não viu como ele ficou quando você chegou com o Malfoy. – ela rebateu.

- E você não viu ele todo sorridente e oferecido com aquela vagabunda no café. – eu disse com raiva. Não queria falar sobre isso de novo...

- Você não está pensando em ficar com o Malfoy está? – agora ela estava com um tom de voz desconhecido pra mim. Era preocupação? Indignação?

- A gente é só amigo. Mas e se eu estiver? – eu dei de ombros.

- Você não entende que ele só vai te usar e depois te fazer sofrer. – o mesmo tom desconhecido. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo que eu não estava sabendo.

- Por acaso não é o mesmo que o Mark fez? – eu disse simplesmente. Acho que não poderia ficar muito mais tempo nessa conversa. – O que há de errado com você? Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado. – eu disse magoada. Por que de toda essa conversa?

- Eu só não quero que você se machuque. – ela disse sinceramente.

- Eu já estou machucada... – eu encerrei o assunto e fui direto para meu quarto. Enfim eu estava certa sobre meu dia ser ruim...

**.::: Esses Nossos Amigos :::.**

(N/A: Agora a história é narrada pela narradora.)

Draco estava terminando de olhar uns papéis quando Mark entrou. Era quase a hora de encerrar o expediente e ele achou que o amigo havia vindo lhe chamar para ir embora.

- Já está livre para ir Mark? – ele perguntou enquanto guardava uns documentos, sem nem olhar para o amigo.

- Estou livre para conversarmos antes de ir. – o tom de voz de Mark era sério, o que chamou a atenção de Draco, que o encarou.

- Algum problema? – Draco pensou se havia algo errado no hospital.

- Eu espero que não. – Mark ainda estava em pé diante do amigo.

- Deixe de formalidade, sente-se... – Draco sorria, mas Mark não esboçou nenhum sorriso e sentou-se. Os dois se encararam por um momento... – O que há de errado?

- Achei que estivéssemos conversados em relação à Christye. – Mark tentava esconder sua raiva enquanto falava. Draco o olhou espantado. Do que será que ele estava falando?

- Ué... E estamos. – ele disse simplesmente, como se fosse óbvio.

- Então o que foi aquilo que eu presenciei hoje de manhã? – Mark acusava Draco de algo que ele nem sabia o que era.

- Hoje de manhã? Do que você está falando? – Draco estava confuso.

- Não se faça de desentendido. – Mark sorriu indignado como se Draco estivesse se fazendo de inocente.

- Não aconteceu nada hoje de manhã. – ele disse sinceramente.

- O que você estava fazendo com a Christye? – Mark questionou novamente.

- Eu não estava fazendo nada. Apenas a acompanhei até aqui. – Draco remexeu na cadeira, incomodado. Se ele gostava da garota porque não ficava com ela de uma vez. - E carreguei seus papéis. Sou meio estúpido, mas ainda um cavalheiro.

- Foi só isso? E aqueles olhares e sorrisos... Isso na foi nada? – E lá estava Mark acusando-o novamente como se soubesse de algo que nem ele sabia.

- Não, não foi nada. – Draco estava sendo honesto, mas também começava a ficar irritado com tantas perguntas. - Eu não to entendendo. Você está interessado nela? – ele foi direto.

- Er... Não. Quer dizer... Não é bem isso. Ah... – Mark coçou a nuca, nervoso. Não sabia o que sentia ao certo e não queria pensar nisso. - Já lhe disse que não quero que magoe minha amiga.

- Acho que você deveria começar a considerar a possibilidade de você também não magoá-la. – Draco agora o encarara desafiando-o.

- Do que você está falando? – Mark desviou, sabia do que ele estava falando, mas também não queria falar sobre isso.

- De nada em particular. Só acho que você está tão preocupado com minhas atitudes em relação a ela e não presta atenção no que você está fazendo com ela. - Draco encostou-se a sua cadeira e colocou as mãos por trás da cabeça. Ok ele começava a entender o que estava acontecendo de verdade.

- Mas... Eu não fiz nada. Eu... Eu tentei conversar com ela. Só que ela parece querer me ignorar no momento. – Mark agora estava definitivamente derrotado.

- Acho que você não se esforçou o bastante para se entender com ela... – Draco ainda estava encostado em sua cadeira, parecia confortável, até se divertia com a situação. Ele nunca havia ficado assim por uma garota e não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer algum dia.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta... – Mark disse parecendo uma criança quando pressionada.

- Diga isso pra sua outra amiga Ginny. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Garota abusada, intrometida.

- Do que você está falando? – Agora era Mark quem parecia confuso.

- Se ela não te disse então deixa pra lá. – ele deu de ombros. Era assunto dele.

- Você está interessado na Christye? – Mark perguntou parecendo pensar alto.

- Olha, ela é bonita e interessante. Mas eu não estou interessado dessa maneira nela. Gosto da companhia dela, como amiga. Isso é tudo por enquanto. – Draco apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos na mesa e encarou o amigo para garantir que ele prestasse bem atenção.

- O que você quer dizer com por enquanto?

- Quero dizer que talvez isso possa mudar. Essas coisas a gente não escolhe. Mas não se preocupe. Sei que com ela você ainda tem preferência. Somos apenas amigos. Pode ficar tranqüilo. – ele estava sendo sincero demais. Acreditava que seu amigo merecia aquela sinceridade.

- Eu não gosto da sua proximidade com ela. – Mark também estava sendo franco. Isso era bom, evitava que alguém se zangasse mais pra frente. Fidelidade de amizade masculina. Era bom poder contar com isso.

- Sinto muito se isso te incomoda, mas não deixarei de ser amigo dela. Você deveria se preocupar em ficar mais próximo dela e não comigo. – Draco estava se cansando desse papo, para ele isso teria se resolvido em três frases mas talvez um homem apaixonado precisasse se certificar de outras formas também.

- Eu não consigo. Ela parece magoada demais.

- Olha bem... Eu não sei lidar muito bem com mulheres como a Christye. Eu já teria agarrado ou deixado pra lá. Sei que você faz as coisas de outra forma com mulheres como ela então, não posso dar muito palpite. Você deve saber melhor do que eu o que fazer. – Ok, ele havia decidido que estava na hora de encerrar esse assunto. Por que o amigo não era franco assim com Christye? Será que ele não gostava dela o suficiente? Será que rolaria balada hoje? Acho que preciso de um uísque de fogo ou uma cerveja amanteigada. - Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, se era isso que você queria ouvir. Mas não vou me afastar dela. Que fique bem claro. Agora podemos ir?

- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco...

Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de sair de sua sala deixando Mark lá. Affe essa coisa de amor era complicada demais pra ele. Por isso ele preferia os encontros casuais de uma noite, no máximo uma semana. Evitava situações embaraçosas como essas...

Caminhou tranquilamente para casa enquanto esquecia o assunto e começava a planejar um divertimento para a semana... Até cogitava de ir tomar alguma coisa e depois jantar. Poderia convidar sua amiga Christye afinal hoje ele não estava a fim de caçar...

Ao chegar à porta de seu apartamento... Encontrou Ginny... Ele não podia acreditar que o assunto ainda não tinha acabado. O que ele tinha feito pra merecer isso? O que essa mulher intrometida queria com ele dessa vez?

* * *

**N/A: O que acharam??? Bem, tem action D/G no próximo capitulo.**

**Comentários como sempre são bem-vindos!!!!!**

**Leah: brigada pelo apoio!**

**Até o próximo!**


	8. Chapter 6

**N/A: Mais um cap... curtinho mas tem action D/G... Espero que gostem!**

Gente eu estou sem Beta entao se tiver alguns errinhos por favor e desculpem!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Perturbações**

Ao sair do elevador, seus olhos encontraram Ginny parada na porta do seu apartamento. Ela vestia calça jeans clara e chinelos. A blusa de alças finas, num tecido leve e de um tom arroxeado, com a barra feita de fita de cetim num tom mais claro. Os cabelos estavam soltos e grandes cachos caiam-lhe aos ombros. Draco a avaliou de baixo a cima e revirou os olhos quando encarou Ginny. Sem nem cumprimentá-la encaminhou-se a porta e abriu... Olhou novamente para Ginny que ainda o encarava, respirou fundo e entrou... Deixou a porta aberta, sabia que ela entraria.

Calmamente ele foi para seu quarto... Deixou sua pasta sobre a escrivaninha, tirou os sapatos, as meias e o terno... Vestiu calça jeans e uma camiseta preta... Calçou chinelos e, lavou as mãos.

Retornou a sala onde Ginny ainda o esperava de pé, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito e um olhar impaciente. Ele ignorou...

Foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira... Serviu-se de suco... E serviu mais um copo e colocou sobre o balcão... Sentou-se na banqueta e esperou...

Após alguns minutos ela entrava na cozinha, com as bochechas vermelhas de irritação e uma cara mal humorada.

- Quando você vai parar de me ignorar? – ela perguntou raivosa.

- Aceita um copo de suco? – ele ofereceu tranquilamente enquanto empurrava o copo pra ela. Ela bufou...

- Eu quero falar com você. – Ela disse sem se sentar.

- Eu notei isso. Mas acabei de chegar então se você me der um momento de paz... – ele disse calmo. Aquela atitude estava deixando ela ainda mais irritada...

- Depois de conversarmos eu deixo você em paz... – ela disse por fim, sentando-se de frente pra ele. Ele suspirou... O que essa mulher quer agora? Já não bastava a conversa com Mark? Essa volta estava ficando mais complicada do que deveria... Ele a encarou atentamente, ela continuava rosada de raiva, cor que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos de fogo... Tinha uma expressão de revolta... E ele não conseguia entender porque ela se incomodava tanto com ele, eles mal se viam...

- Tá bem, desembucha. – ele disse depois de tomar o último gole de suco e inclinar-se na direção dela cruzando os dedos das mãos e encarando-a.

- Eu quero você longe da Christye. – ela disse com um ar mandão. E ele riu... Uma risada alta e recostou-se novamente na banqueta. Ah, essa conversa seria interessante... Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e com um sorriso malicioso disse:

- Então entre na fila... – ela piscou várias vezes, sem entender... E ele continuou – Bem, digamos que eu já ouvi esse pedido hoje.

- E qual foi sua resposta? – ela perguntou tentando parecer tranqüila.

- Não é claro. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Mas você tem que fazer... – ela disse ansiosa.

- Não, não tenho. Eu ainda não consigo entender a preocupação de vocês em relação a minha relação com ela.

- Você está se aproveitando dela. – ela agora havia se levantado da banqueta.

- Me aproveitando? De que forma exatamente? – ele também se levantou. Quem essa mulher pensa que é?

- Está seduzindo-a. – ela o acusou e isso fez brotar um sorriso malicioso em sua face.

- E você diz isso baseada em? – ele caminhava lentamente para perto dela. E ela começava a ficar tensa, seus pensamentos começavam a ficar embaçados e sua voz parecia começar a ter problemas para sair. Ele caminhava olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, com seu sorriso malicioso.

- Nesses seus olhares e sorrisos e a voz que você usa quando está com ela... – ela disse com a voz meio trêmula, evitando olhar para ele e buscando uma saída, caso ele chegasse mais perto.

- Isso por acaso é seduzir alguém? – ele perguntou quando chegou perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse sussurrar - Eu estou tentando te seduzir então nesse momento?

- Eu não sou ingênua como ela. – ela fechou os olhos e respirou... Disse firme juntando as forças que ainda lhe restavam. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ele era tão odioso assim que ela não conseguia nem pensar direito?

- Mas mesmo assim fica incomodada com a minha proximidade? – ele chegou ainda mais perto dela.

- Não... Não... Claro que não. Só não gosto de você então não te quero por perto. – ela disse tentando se afastar dele.

- Se esse meu jeito não te seduz, o que garante que seduz a Christye? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque ela acredita em príncipe encantado. – ela o encarou respirando com dificuldade.

- E você não? – ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu não espero por um príncipe, eles são chatos. – ela disse sincera. Porque havia dito aquilo?

- Ótimo, eu nunca quis ser um príncipe. – ele deu de ombros e se aproximou dela novamente.

- Eu... Eu não to... Isso não... É sobre a Christye que temos que falar. – ela já não conseguia pensar claramente e também não conseguia se mover... Ele estava próximo demais. Qual a ultima vez que havia ficado tão próxima de um homem assim? E tinha que ser justamente dele?

- Não temos que falar sobre ela. Você fala demais sobre os outros. Devia parar de cuidar tanto da vida alheia e começar a cuidar da sua. – ele disse calmamente e ela o encarou, indignada. Quem ele pensa que é pra falar da minha vida assim? Ele nem me conhece. – Pelas suas reações acredito que você precise mais de sedução do que sua amiga. – Ok, até ele sabia que havia ido longe demais, mas, ela havia entrado duas vezes em sua casa, sem ser convidada e ainda por cima pra lhe fazer exigências. Ela também havia ido longe demais... Longe demais com suas bochechas rosadas e sardentas e seu cabelo cor de fogo, seus lábios cor de rosa e sua voz às vezes tremula. Ele podia ter continuado descrevendo o quanto ela havia passado dos limites, mas foi interrompido por um sonoro tapa no rosto... E a ruiva saindo furiosa e batendo a porta de sua casa.

Quem sabe assim ela não viria mais perturbá-lo... Sua intromissão, suas reações o estavam deixando maluco. Ele sentia uma necessidade de provocá-la que parecia fugir do controle. Ele precisava saber que ela ficava perturbada com a proximidade deles... Ele tinha que comprovar isso sempre...

* * *

**N/A: Lucy: **Brigada pelo comentário! Tava precisando de um incentivo pra postar mais um cap. =D Espero que voce tenha gostado!

Comentarios pra variar, sao sempre bem vindos!!!!

Até!


	9. Chapter 7

**N/a: Gente mais um cap... Ele é meio parado mas é importante para o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : Passagem de tempo.**

A conversa com Draco havia deixado Ginny deprimida...

Pra ajudar, o clima com Christye não estava um dos melhores. Mal se falavam e mal se viam. A amiga passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto.

Depois de sair para dar uma volta e esfriar a cabeça, decidiu fazer uma visita a Mark. Ela estava precisando conversar com alguém...

- Olá Ginny. Que surpresa boa! – disse Mark sorridente ao abrir a porta. Ginny entrou cabisbaixa.

- Oi Mark. Tá ocupado? – ela perguntou enquanto dava uma leve espiada se o amigo estava sozinho. A última coisa que queria era dar de cara com Malfoy novamente.

- Claro que não. Sente-se. – disse ele apontando o sofá. – Tá tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos. – e ela sentou-se pesadamente no sofá e suspirou.

- O que aconteceu? – ele preocupou-se e sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Chris e eu brigamos... – Ginny encostou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos. Tinha sido tão difícil os últimos dias...

- Posso saber o motivo ou são coisas de mulher? – ele sorriu, tentando abrandar o sofrimento dela.

- Tem um pouco de coisas de meninas... Mas... – Ela virou-se pra ele de repente. – Mark, me responde uma coisa sinceramente. – ele a encarou sério.

- Claro.

- Você acha que eu me intrometo demais na vida da Chris ou sua e me esqueço da minha? – desde a discussão com Malfoy que ela não tirava isso da cabeça. Idiota! Mark analisou bem a amiga antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Sinceramente eu não sei te responder. – Ele disse simplesmente e ao ver a decepção no rosto da amiga ele continuou. – Olha você me pediu sinceridade. – e ele pegou a mão dela e segurou carinhosamente. – Eu não acho que você se intrometa demais nas nossas vidas, mas, eu gostaria como seu amigo, de te ver viver mais. Eu te vejo naquele hospital todos os dias, e noites. Você trabalha demais. Não te vejo com ninguém.

- Mas eu estou sempre com você, ou a Chris. Ou mesmo meu irmão e os amigos dele. – ela se defendeu rapidamente.

- Alguém no sentido de um namorado. Um ficante que seja...

- Eu tenho outras prioridades no momento. – ela se esquivou do olhar do amigo e levantou-se.

- Ginny, não me entenda mal. Se você acha que está fazendo o que quer fazer, por mim tudo bem. Só espero que você se deixe amar em algum momento. – ele também se pôs de pé. – Não quero que você saia de casa mais triste que você chegou.

- Tudo bem Mark. Eu te entendo. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu só não sou boa com essa coisa de relacionamentos. – ela admitiu, depois de muito tempo.

- Bem, você sabe que sou péssimo na cozinha, mas, um café eu sou capaz. Aceita?

- Claro...

E os dois se encaminharam para a cozinha e conversavam sobre banalidades enquanto tomavam café...

O clima já havia melhorado bastante e Ginny sentia-se mais animada. Agradeceu Mark e subiu para seu apartamento...

- Ginny! – ela foi recebi por abraços calorosos quando entrou em casa.

- Mione! Que surpresa ótima você aqui. – ela disse quando se recuperou do abraço.

- Ah, você andava tão desanimada que decidi vir aqui ver se estava tudo bem e trazer um convite que tenho certeza que vai deixar você mais empolgada.

- Eu já sei que vocês vão se casar. Eu sou madrinha lembra?

- Há há há... Engraçadinha. Não é esse convite. É minha festa de despedida de solteira. – e Mione soltou gritinhos de excitação, sendo acompanhada por Ginny. – Quer dizer, será uma festa conjunta. Não quero Ron cercado de stripers sabe. Aí decidimos fazer uma festa juntos.

- Ah... Mas você não pensou na possibilidade de você também ficar cercada de stripers?

- Pensei. Mas eu prefiro o meu Ron... – Mione disse apaixonada.

- Ai Mione, tenho tanta inveja de vocês dois. É um amor tão lindo.

- Então quando você vai se entregar ao amor heim cunhadinha?

- Vamos mudar de assunto... Quando vai ser a festa?

- Esse final de semana. Numa boate nova de Londres. Não lembro o nome agora, mas Ron ficou de mandar o mapa pra todo mundo. Você também vai né Christye? – Mione gritou para ela, que estava na cozinha desde que Ginny entrou em casa.

- Claro que sim! – ela gritou de volta.

Mione e Ginny subiram para o quarto para conversarem... Christye aproveitou para descer até o apartamento de Draco... Mione já havia dito que Ron convidaria Mark e liberou a ida de Draco também...

Enfim uma festa... Todos estavam precisando disso...

**.::: Esses Nossos Amigos :::.**

A semana havia passado depressa e já era o tão esperado dia da Festa de Despedida de Solteiros de Ron e Mione.

As meninas, devida a excitação com a chegada da festa, haviam se esquecido das ultimas brigas e passaram o dia fazendo compras e arrumando os cabelos.

Ginny havia decidido se divertir na festa... Estava precisando dançar e rir... Christye estava ansiosa, com um desconforto no estômago como se algo fosse acontecer. Havia decidido esquecer Mark, ou ao menos deixar que ele vivesse a vida dele. Mas, estar na mesma festa que ele... Com bebidas... Mulheres... E Draco... Lhe deixava apreensiva.

**.::: Esses Nossos Amigos :::.**

Enfim chegou a noite... E as meninas foram cedo para a boate, pra ajudar Mione se fosse necessário... O ambiente estava agradável e o DJ tocava musicas dançantes a todo o momento. Mione e Ron estavam radiantes com a proximidade do casamento e com todos os amigos reunidos... Christye e Ginny apesar de estarem dançando e se divertindo, de vez em sempre, passava os olhares ansiosos pela porta de entrada...

E em uma desses momentos... Lá estavam eles...

Christye não pode deixar de sentir sua respiração falhar... Mark estava lindo. Usava uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, uma camisa em tom de azul, um blazer preto e sapatos... Seus cabelos estavam arrepiados e eles estavam perfeitos... Ela não pode deixar de sorrir...

Ginny olhou raivosa para Draco, mas, mesmo ele sendo um idiota ela não poderia negar que ele era um gato. Os dois encontros deles no apartamento do rapaz a havia deixado perturbada. Hoje não seria diferente... Ela decidiu não olhá-lo, mas, era inevitável fazê-lo... Ele estava com uma calça social preta e uma camiseta lisa da mesma cor... Roupa que deixava seu corpo atlético a mostra... Corpo que ele conhecia... Imaginou por alguns momentos se ele estaria novamente de cuecas boxer preta... Balançou a cabeça recriminando-se por pensar nele desse jeito. Nesse momento ele passou as mãos displicentemente pelos cabelos fazendo-a bufar por ele ser tão lindo... E virar-se irritada indo em direção ao bar...

**.::: Esses Nossos Amigos :::.**

Os meninos haviam decidido chegar um pouco mais tarde... Afinal era sábado e não se saía cedo de casa num dia como esse...

Quando chegaram à boate, o clima já era de festa. Havia bastante gente, mas eles pensavam apenas em encontrar duas pessoas em especial...

Não demorou muito pra isso acontecer... Assim que entraram encontraram as duas mulheres...

Ginny estava diferente segundo Draco. Não parecia aquela médica com jaleco de ursinhos. Ela usava uma calça jeans justa e botas de salto fino. A blusa era de um tecido leve que parecia apenas acarinhar o corpo dela. Alias... Que corpo! Os cabelos soltos, mais vermelhos que nunca e uma maquiagem discreta, mas bem marcada nos olhos. Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso lembrando-se da reação dela quando eles ficavam próximos demais. Viu balançar a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos... Ela pareceu não gostar e virou-se irritada para o bar. Essa noite prometia...

Mark não conseguiu desviar os olhos de Christye quando a viu. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Usava um vestido mais curto que o normal... De alças finas, vermelho, mais marcado no peito e solto no resto do corpo... Os cabelos delicadamente presos apenas de um lado e os cachos faziam sua figura ficar ainda mais bela. Era uma pena que eles não conseguissem ficar juntos...

* * *

N/a: Agradecimentos a: Thaty: voce voltou a comentar!! Brigadinha!!!! Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

Lucy: Brigada pelo coment. Espero que continue acompanhando! Incentivos sao sempre muito bem vindos!!!


	10. Chapter 8

**N/A: Enfim mais um cap. Ele estava pronto a algum tempo mas estou com problemas no meu Word e não consegui abrir pra postar. Espero resolver essa semana pra poder terminar o cap 9. **

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

**Cap. 8 – A FESTA**

**POV Christye**

Eu pedi uma bebida e me encostei no balcão. Olhei ao redor, somente para passar o tempo enquanto esperava a bebida... Meus olhos encontraram Mione e Rony namorando num canto escuro... Depois encontrei Ginny dançando no centro da pista parecendo totalmente alheia ao mundo... Vi também Draco que estava sentado em uma mesa, de frente para a pista de dança, bebendo... Aliás, não conseguia me lembrar de vê – lo sem um copo na mão desde que havia chegado. Talvez fosse o mesmo... Mas eu duvidava que fosse.

Continuei observando os grupos se divertindo, os casais namorando... Procurava, mesmo fingindo não procurar, uma pessoa em especial... Talvez estivesse no banheiro... Procurei não observá-lo muito esta noite, procurando me divertir, mas falhei... De tempos em tempos eu o procurava, apenas para me certificar de que estava tudo bem... Reparei que ele bebia mais do que o normal... Isso me preocupava.

Enfim o encontrei e desejei não tê-lo feito. Ele estava em uma dos cantos mais reservados... Um copo na mão e um sorriso largo, solto... Conversava animadamente com uma mulher qualquer que pelo tamanho do vestido e do decote não podia ter saído de caso com outra intenção que não fosse de ir parar numa cama. Mark não parecia se importar com aquilo...

Meu coração de repente desapareceu de tão pequeno. E me virei pegando a bebida e virando num gole só, sentindo o líquido descer queimando na garganta. Segurei um tossido e pedi outra bebida.

Agora a mulher vulgar passava as mãos displicentemente sobre o peito dele, inclinando seu corpo para ele... E ele continuava com um sorriso largo, o rosto corado pela bebida talvez... Virei novamente o copo de bebida e antes que pudesse pedir novamente o barman me servia outra. Virei também assim que vi Mark passar a mão pelos braços daquela mulher e parar em sua cintura.

Segurei no balcão tentando segurar o ímpeto de voar no pescoço daquelazinha... Procurei desesperadamente uma cena que me fizesse pensar claramente. Pousei meus olhos novamente em Draco que encarava algum ponto na pista de dança que eu não me importei em verificar.

Era surpreendente que fosse Mark se esfregando com uma qualquer e não Draco.

Decidi me sentar com ele na esperança de que isso fizesse meu coração voltar ao lugar e meus olhos pararem de arder. Ao dar um passo para frente senti o chão rodar e minhas pernas bambearam. Me segurei instintivamente no balcão e respirei profundamente. Arrisquei um novo passo me sentindo mais segura. Me concentrei por vários motivos: 1º não era exatamente uma pessoa hábil, 2º não queria olhar para Mark novamente, 3º precisava chegar até Draco...

Desabei na cadeira ao lado de Draco fazendo-o finalmente olhar para mim ao invés de olhar para o que quer que seja que ele estivesse olhando...

- De onde você surgiu? – ele me perguntou surpreso.

- Ah... Eu vim... De lá... – eu disse apontando para o balcão, depois coloquei minha mão no rosto como se pensasse – Eu acho.

- Você parece estar um tanto alta. – Ele observou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu acho que estou tonta. – Eu disse leve – Mas eu só bebi três copos. – Ele sorriu divertido.

- Talvez isso já seja muito para você.

- Isso é injusto. – Eu bati a mão na mesa desajeitada e ele riu. – Você bebeu a noite inteira e, no entanto está aí como se estivesse acabado de chegar. – Eu completei parecendo uma criança contrariada. Agora eu já achava que a bebida não me fazia bem...

- A diferença é que eu estou acostumado. Eu sei beber. – Ele me encarou sério e eu bufei.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Olhei para ele. – Eu sei que não devia ter bebido como bebi... Eu só não pude evitar. – Eu corei lembrando de minha fraqueza. Ele me analisava como se tentasse me entender.

- Ah, mulheres! Tão volúveis! – Ele disse num tom divertido, bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida eu esperei ele colocar o copo de volta na mesa e estiquei a mão para pegá-lo.

- Acho que não é prudente. – Ele disse puxando o copo para longe de mim. Encarei indignada e me estiquei mais o fazendo recuar o copo ainda mais. – Não faça isso Chris... – Ele pediu preocupado e eu me sentei novamente derrotada.

- Eu preciso... – Eu disse num choramingo infantil. – Ou isso ou eu vou embora.

- Eu te levo para casa. – ele ofereceu.

- Não quero estragar sua noite. Você ainda nem deu em cima de uma mulher qualquer. – ele me lançou um olhar de repreensão.

- Primeiro: não dou em cima de ninguém. Elas que não resistem ao meu charme. E outra, hoje não estou interessado em qualquer uma. – ele encarou a pista de dança misterioso. – Você não estará estragando minha noite, ela não vai render mais do que isso.

- Por acaso Draco Malfoy está se apaixonando? – perguntei risonha. Ele me encarou intenso e eu engoli seco. "Será?". Nos ficamos nos encarando um tempo. Dúvida... Temor... E outros sentimentos que não pude identificar passaram entre nós. Antes que pudesse me dar conta dos meus próprios movimentos, peguei o copo dele e virei num gole só. Seus olhos me olharam assustados.

- É assim que tem bebido essa noite? – eu corei e ele não esperou minha resposta. – Não me admira que você esteja tonta. – ele sorriu um daqueles sorrisos lindos dele e eu, o admirei.

- Acho que nunca me senti tão solta. – admiti mais pra mim do que pra ele. – Eu poderia ir agora mesmo dizer aquele seu amiguinho... – então eu parei. Desde que havia me sentado com Draco não havia voltado a olhar para Mark e, agora, teria sido melhor que eu não o tivesse feito. Ele continuava lá com a mesma mulherzinha, mas, não estavam mais conversando e sim num beijo escandaloso, cheio de luxuria e vulgaridade. Me senti de repente enjoada, a voz sumiu da minha garganta e eu senti minha cabeça girar. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e eu senti meus olhos arderem. Abaixei a cabeça instintivamente e mordi os lábios tentando evitar as lágrimas.

De repente senti um braço envolver meus ombros e me levantar... Olhei para cima e encontrei os olhos de Draco, preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. – Garanti, tentando parecer confiante.

- Acho melhor te levar embora. – ele disse ainda me segurando.

Eu estava magoada, ferida e, por algum motivo, alcoólico provavelmente, eu queria que Mark me visse... Visse que eu o tinha visto... Então eu menti...

- Tudo bem. Mas me deixe avisar Ginny primeiro. – ele me analisou e depois me soltou.

- Vou acertar nossas comandas e te espero. Não faça bobagem. – ele pediu e eu desviei o olhar. Quando fiquei sozinha respirei fundo e avancei em direção a Mark.

Caminhei decidida, com o coração aos pedaços e ainda mordendo o lábio inferior. Eles ainda estavam se beijando e eu me senti fraca. De repente não me achava mais com coragem para encará-lo e nem para dizer o que quer que fosse. Então eu parei bruscamente e minha falta de mobilidade não poderia ter sido mais providencialmente ridícula... Bati no braço de uma pessoa qualquer fazendo o líquido voar diretamente para os dois...

Me senti patética! Por mais que não tinha sido de propósito, duvido que alguém acreditaria.

- Aí! – a mulher vulgar gritou ao sentir o líquido em suas costas.

Eu estava estática, corada e envergonhada. Mark me encarou avaliando-me... Eu não podia e nem conseguia dizer nada. A mulher deu dois passos em minha direção, furiosa. Mark se interpôs...

- Christye! Por que... – ele começou e eu interrompi, gaguejando ridiculamente...

- Des... desculpe. Eu... eu... não... propósito.

- Christye, vamos embora. Agora! – eu senti os braços de Draco me segurando antes mesmo da voz chegar aos meus ouvidos. Eu encarei Mark, ainda mais envergonhada e ferida. Ele me encarava de volta angustiado.

Me deixei levar por aquele abraço... E me deixei chorar, finalmente, em seu ombro.

Não sei quanto tempo levou até eu sentir meu corpo sendo colocado no banco do carro... Ainda chorava um choro silencioso, um misto de vergonha, mágoa, perda e fraqueza, com uma bela pitada de álcool. Seria eu um daqueles bêbados chorões? Isso não poderia ser mais ridículo.

Draco sentou-se no banco do motorista e colocou a mão em meu ombro com cuidado. Eu o encarei...

- Como você está? – ele perguntou preocupado. Senti o nó na minha garganta aumentar e as lágrimas aumentarem. Ele suspirou... – Olha Chris, não precisa ficar assim. Isso não significa nada... – eu solucei...

- Acho que eu também não... – eu sussurrei.

- Não diga isso. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa... – ele começou e, de repente, eu senti raiva...

- Nem comece! – eu interrompi raivosa. – Eu sei muito bem onde esse papo vai parar. – ele me olhou assustado e confuso. – Você é especial, é maravilhosa mais. Tá vendo sempre tem um porém.

- Chris...

- Draco, olhe pra mim! – eu pedi, arrumando meu cabelo. – O que você vê? – eu percebi que ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Uma amiga? – ele perguntou receoso.

- Tá vendo. É apenas isso que eu sou. Pra você, pra Mark e pra todo homem. – eu suspirei desanimada. – Daqui a pouco, até eu vou me esquecer que sou mulher. Ninguém me vê assim. – ele me olhou chocado. Aproximou-se do meu rosto e me fez um carinho.

- Nunca mais diga isso. – ele disse baixinho e calmamente, me olhando nos olhos pra ter a certeza de que eu estava prestando atenção. – Você é uma mulher linda, interessante, encantadora e... me desculpe, gostosa também. – eu corei automaticamente.

- Você diz isso só para eu parar de chorar... – disse fazendo bico, sorrindo.

- Claro que não. – sua voz estava fraca e ele me encarava intensamente. Me perdi na imensidão daqueles olhos azuis na esperança de realmente acreditar no que ele dizia. Eu precisava disso.

- Christye... – ele disse meu nome baixinho e eu fechei os olhos. De repente eu precisava acreditar que aquilo era real. E, no instante seguinte, eu senti os lábios dele nos meus. Era um beijo calmo, carinhoso. Um beijo bom, mas apenas um beijo de amigos. Um beijo de consolo, de cumplicidade.

Nos separamos calmamente e nos olhamos envergonhados. Eu pude ver que ele havia sentido o mesmo que eu. Nos acomodamos nos bancos... e ele foi o primeiro a falar.

- Me desculpe! Espero não ter lhe ofendido. – ele mal olhava para mim.

- Não se desculpe. Eu preciso te agradecer.

- Pelo que?

- Por tudo. Mas... – eu disse incerta. – Eu preciso deixar claro que eu gosto muito de você mas... – eu o encarei. – apenas como amigo. – ele sorriu um sorriso genuíno.

- É bom ouvir isso. Eu me sinto da mesma forma. Talvez se fosse diferente a gente não ficasse tão angustiado, mas essas coisas a gente não escolhe. – eu o olhei surpresa. Estaria ele admitindo que está apaixonado?

- Você é um amigo maravilhoso.

- Você também. Mas ainda preciso terminar minha boa ação de hoje e te deixar sã e salva em casa. – ele ligou o carro... – Você está melhor? – ele me perguntou antes de arrancar com o carro.

- Estou sim. Acho que agora preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

E ele seguiu para nosso prédio... Quem sabe o dia de amanhã não fosse melhor?

* * *

O que Christye e Draco não sabiam é que a poucos metros de distância uma ruiva e um loiro haviam assistido a toda a cena com expressões de surpresa, mágoa, decepção e raiva...

* * *

**N/A: Agradecimentos as reviews!!!! Voces não tem idéia de como é bom saber que tem gente lendo minha fic! Tava tão desanimada mas agora to doida pra escrever mais e postar pra vocês!**

**Thaty: **espero que goste desse cap também e continue acompanhando! Brigada pelo incentivo!

**Srtá. Felton: **Gostou? Espero que sim! Brigadinha pelas reviews!!!!

**Isabela de Lincourt****: **O que achou do Draco nesse cap? Espero que não me mate... logo mais action D/G. Brigadinha pela reviews!

**Lucy Halliwell****: **O que achou da festinha??? Brigada pela reviews!

Uma questão para minhas leitoras: O que vocês acham de alguns caps extras com o ponto de vista de Draco, Mark e Ginny dessa mesma festa????? Eu fiquei pensando se seria interessante vocês conhecerem como foi a festa para as outras personagens.

O que vocês acham????

Até o próximo!

bjos


	11. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Olá pessoas lindas... Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – Ciúmes, Hospital e...**

Acordei com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Parecia que havia uma construção inteira dentro dela, com marteladas, perfurações e tudo que se tem direito.

Abri os olhos devagar e notei que o dia estava claro. Sentei na cama e minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Olhei ao redor e o apartamento estava em silêncio. Seria tão tarde que Ginny já havia ido trabalhar? Não podia negar que o silencio era um alivio para minha cabeça.

Quando entrei no banheiro levei um susto. Estava com uma cara horrível. A maquiagem toda borrada me fazia parecer um panda, alem dos olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Lavei o rosto e me encarei no espelho me lembrando da noite passada... Escovei os dentes e fui em direção a cozinha.

Ginny devia ter saído. Ainda não era hora de ela trabalhar. Lembrar de Ginny me fez lembrar de ligar para Mione e me desculpar pela noite passada, mas, isso poderia esperar minha cabeça melhorar.

Na esperança de que meu vexame não tenha estragado a festa eu tomei uma aspirina e me servi com café e biscoitos. Não era apenas a ressaca da bebida que fazia minha cabeça latejar. Também tinha a vergonha, a mágoa e a sensação, mais uma vez, de ser ridícula.

Estava no meio do meu café quando Ginny entrou em casa. Veio até a cozinha e quando me viu abaixou os olhos e foi guardar as compras.

- Me desculpe por ontem à noite. – eu comecei quando percebi que ela pretendia me ignorar. – Não queria ter estragado a festa do seu irmão e da Mione.

- Você não estragou. – ela disse sem me olhar. Eu suspirei. Teria acontecido mais alguma coisa que eu não me lembrava?

- Tá tudo bem? – eu perguntei receosa e ela me lançou um olhar sarcástico.

- Tudo OTIMO! – ela ergueu a voz na ultima palavra, minha cabeça latejou e eu gemi.

- Ginny... – eu comecei com a voz baixa, segurando minha cabeça com as mãos. – Olha sinceramente eu não sei se fiz algo errado. Gostaria que você me dissesse para que eu pudesse me explicar. – ela me encarou com raiva como se eu estivesse mentindo.

- Então... você não sabe o que fez? – sua voz era pausada, com uma raiva contida. – Você não estava tão bêbada a ponto de se esquecer do que fez Christye! – a segunda frase saiu mais alta e sua raiva não estava mais contida. Minha cabeça deu outro latejar e meu estômago revirou.

- Eu não esqueci. Eu acho. Só não sei o que te fez ficar assim tão irritada. – eu tentei falar, mas agora eu estomago começava a girar mais rápido que minha cabeça.

- Você se lembra de tudo que fez? – ela começava a ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Eu não queria. Mas quando o vi com aquela mulher eu não me contive. – eu tentei explicar.

- Então você o usou pra se vingar? – ela parecia indignada e eu não sabia mais do que estávamos falando.

- Usei quem? – eu perguntei confusa.

- O Draco! – ela gritou e eu senti minha cabeça girar. – Você o beijou pra se vingar de Mark? Quem é você? Como você pôde usar ele desse jeito? – ela estava vermelha, indignada e insatisfeita. E eu sentia meu estômago embrulhar mais e mais a cada latejar da minha cabeça. Podia sentir o suor brotando em meu rosto... gelado. Ela me encarou assustada e eu só pude correr para o banheiro...

**.::: Esses Nossos Amigos :::.**

Draco levantou pelo meio da manhã, descansado. Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. A noite anterior ainda brilhava em sua mente. Tantas revelações. De agora em diante as coisas estariam mudadas e ele sabia disso, sabia que não poderia mais ignorá-las.

Estava tentando analisar como poderia fazer as coisas... As possibilidades e as conseqüências. Ainda não sabia se estava preparado para tais decisões.

A campainha tocou aflita e ele não pode conter o sorriso malicioso...

Andou vagarosamente até a porta... a campainha continuava agitada.

Abriu a porta pra se deparar com Ginny. Ele sabia que era ela, sabia que ela viria.

- Pois não... – disse calmamente e encarou-a com cuidado. Sua expressão era aflita. – O que aconteceu? – ela bufou, estar ali parecia demais pra ela.

- Eu preciso... Christye precisa de uma carona. – ela disse apressada.

- Por que ela não veio me pedir?

- Olha, eu não gosto de estar aqui pedindo favores a você. Mas Christye está desmaiada lá no banheiro de casa e todas as minhas coisas estão no hospital. Eu não estou de carro e Mark não atende a porta. Então se você é realmente amigo de Christye, poderia nos dar uma carona até o hospital? – ela disse tão rápido que ele franziu a testa para conseguir absorver tudo que ela dizia.

Sem dizer uma palavra ele entrou rapidamente e colocou uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, vestiu um sobretudo e calçou chinelos.

- Há quanto tempo ela desmaiou? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não faz nem cinco minutos, mas, como ela vomitou muito antes disso, ela precisa no mínimo de soro.

- Ela reclamou de alguma coisa antes de vomitar? – ela demorou um tempo antes de responder com o rosto baixo e envergonhada.

- Não necessariamente. Ela estava com uma expressão estranha, mas não achei que estivesse passando mal. – ele bufou. Já haviam chegado ao apartamento. Ele pegou Christye no colo e seguiu para o elevador.

- Não te passou pela cabeça, como médica, de perguntar se ela estava sentindo alguma coisa? Você não se lembra que ela exagerou ontem?

- Não tive tempo ta legal. Nós estávamos discutindo. – ela disse irritada e culpada.

- Ah... Típico! – ele bufou irritado também.

- Eu sei que não é nada grave, ela precisa de hidratação e analgésicos só isso. – ela disse como se tentasse se desculpar.

- E de paz, de silêncio! – ele completou encarando ela.

Eles chegaram ao carro e Draco colocou Christye deitada no banco de trás. Ginny se juntou a ela. De tempos em tempos, desde que Draco a havia pegado no colo, ela abria os olhos e gemia.

Chegaram ao hospital depressa e logo Christye estava num quarto com soro e medicada. Ginny estava sentada ao lado da cama com a cabeça afundada nas mãos. Draco estava de pé do outro lado do quarto tentando achar o melhor jeito de começar uma conversa com ela, sem brigas.

O silêncio estava constrangedor...

Ginny suspirou pesadamente e olhou Christye.

- Vou ver se Mark chegou e avisar que ela está aqui. – ela disse baixo e começou a se levantar.

- Não. – interrompeu Draco. – Eu vou. Preciso acertar umas coisas com ele. – Ginny o encarou surpresa.

- Tem certeza? – eles se encararam por alguns instantes.

- Tenho! – ele assentiu e ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Boa sorte!

**.::: Esses Nossos Amigos :::.**

Draco parou diante da porta do amigo e respirou fundo. Estava na hora de por alguns pontos nos is.

Bateu na porta e ouviu o amigo resmungar um "Entre" sem vontade.

- Mark. Precisamos conversar. – Draco disse ao entrar na sala. O amigo estava em sua cadeira de costas para a porta. Ele virou lentamente para Draco e o encarou com um olhar frio.

- Agora não. – ele disse secamente.

- Acho que não podemos esperar. – insistiu Draco.

- Não temos nada para conversar.

- Temos sim, é sobre a Christye. – Mark trincou os dentes e levantou-se sem dizer nada.

- Você precisa saber que ontem... – Draco continuou, mas não pôde terminar, pois Mark lhe acertou um soco em cheio no nariz. Ele estava vermelho de raiva.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu ontem e não quero mais saber de nada. Você não vale nada! – Mark exclamou raivoso.

Draco segurava o nariz que agora começava a sangrar. Encarou o amigo sem saber o que dizer.

- Olha, você pode não saber por que bateu, mas eu sei por que to apanhando, mas, se você pudesse me escutar um minuto. – Draco se aproximou da porta. Mark suspirou irritado e voltou os olhos frios para Draco mais uma vez.

- É sobre trabalho?

- Não, você sabe que não.

- Então não temos mais nenhum assunto para tratar. Pode me deixar sozinho? – Mark passou as mãos na cabeça nervoso.

- Só mais uma coisa... A Christye está em observação aqui. Ela passou mal de manhã. – Draco já estava na porta e Mark se aproximou.

- Então você deveria estar cuidando da sua namorada! – e fechou a porta... E socou a parede.

* * *

N/A: Preciso dizer que estou MUITO feliz de receber reviews...Já disse que foram voces que me fizeram continuar a escrever? Pois é verdade! Muito mas muito obrigada!!!!!

Eu vou passar o carnaval isolada do mundo virtual então só voltarei a postar no final de semana que vem, provavelmente, vou ver se escrevo bastante até lá.

O que acharam do capitulo?

Please please please continuem mandando reviews!!!!!!

**srtá. Felton: **sobrou algum chocolate pra mim? Heheheheheh O que achou desse capítulo??? Continue acompanhando ta. Brigada por mandar seu comentário!

**Drik Phelton****: **Mark é um bobão mesmo. Mas quem sabe depois dessa ele não toma jeito neh? Não sei =D. Gostou do cap? Brigada brigada brigada pela review!!!!

**Isabela de Lincourt****: **sabe que você me deu uma ótima idéia? ADOREI! Brigadinhhaaaa!! Homens neh, sempre achando que tão fazendo tudo direito aff.....

**Thaty: **Bem feito mesmo. Mas ele Tb ta sofrendo! Qro agradecer você especialmente por estar me incentivando desde o começo. Obrigada mesmo!!!!!

Até depois do carnaval!!!!!!

bjos


	12. Chapter 10

**N/A: Oi pessoal. Desculpe a demora mas eu fiquei totalmente sem inspiração. Devo ter escrito esse mesmo cap umas 3 vezes e não gostei do resultado. Mas enfim saiu esse capitulo que eu to postando. Eu gostei dele bem mais do que eu gostei das outras versões que eu fiz. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 10 – Trégua**

- Oh meu Merlin! O que aconteceu com você? – Ginny levantou-se preocupada quando viu Draco entrar no quarto com o nariz sangrando. Ele a olhou espantado por sua reação e ela logo se recompôs. – Encontrou algum ex caso pelo corredor? – perguntou irônica. Draco ignorou seu comentário e sentou-se.

- Mark. – disse simplesmente.

- O que tem ele? – ela perguntou confusa. Ele não a olhou, simplesmente apontou para seu nariz. – Oh! – ela fez em compreensão. O silêncio novamente se instalou.

**.::: Esses Nossos Amigos:::.**

- Por que você e a Christye brigaram? – Draco perguntou de repente. Ela o encarou por alguns instantes e desviou os olhos antes de responder.

- Acho que pelo mesmo motivo que o Mark te deu um soco.

- Ciúmes? – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Ela corou e bufou irritada.

- Claro que não. Foi pelo beijo de vocês dois.

- Isso ainda me parece ciúmes. – ele disse divertido. – Peraí! – ele a encarou. – Vocês viram o beijo?

- Vimos! – ela sustentou o olhar, irritada.

- Ah! – ele sorriu parecendo finalmente compreender algo. – Isso explica tudo. Que droga! Tudo fica mais complicado. Ele não vai me ouvir. – ele falava consigo mesmo, deixando Ginny curiosa.

- Vocês pensaram que iam manter o casinho em segredo até quando? – ela mantinha o olhar irritado.

- Heim?

- Isso mesmo. Iam fazer Mark de idiota até quando?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – ele a olhava confuso.

- Não se faça de desentendido. – ela ergueu o tom de voz.

- Você é louca! – ele afirmou e ela levantou-se indignada.

- Ah claro! Você seduz minha amiga, trai seu melhor amigo e a louca sou eu? – ele levantou-se também, incomodado com as acusações.

- Lá vem você de novo com essa história de sedução. Você realmente conhece sua amiga?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Do tipo óbvia. – eles estavam frente um ao outro e se encaravam com raiva.

- Claro que eu conheço. – ele ergueu novamente a sobrancelha, mas dessa vez, em sinal de dúvida.

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – ela bufou indignada, mas ele não a deixou falar. – Não sei se você considera sua amiga mais ingênua do que ela realmente é ou se me acha extremamente sedutor.

- Não seja convencido. – ela virou de costas para ele e cruzou os braços.

- Você quem vive me dando poderes demais. – ele foi na direção oposta a dela.

- Você é ridículo. – ela afirmou indo em direção a ele.

- Não tanto quanto você. – ele virou-se novamente para ela.

- Idiota!

- Maluca!

Os dois estavam próximos e se olhavam raivosos. A tensão entre os dois era quase palpável.

- Vocês poderiam deixar pra discutir em outro momento? – resmungou Christye. Eles estavam tão envolvidos que não haviam se dado conta que Christye havia acordado.

- Chris! – eles exclamaram em uníssono e foram para o lado da amiga.

- Que bom que você acordou! – disse Draco sorrindo genuinamente.

- Ah amiga, me desculpe! – pediu Ginny. Christye encarou os dois amigos sorrindo por alguns instantes.

- Draco, por que você está sangrando? – sua feição passou de sorriso para preocupação.

- Ah! – Draco e Ginny se encararam por alguns segundos. – Eu... Me machuquei quando estava trazendo você pra cá. Não é nada demais, não se preocupe. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Claro que eu me preocupo. – e então ela olhou pra Ginny. – Amiga você pode, por favor, dar uma olhada nesse machucado? – novamente Draco e Ginny se encararam novamente. – De preferência sem brigas. – ela completou diante dos olhares dos dois. Ginny abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu posso tentar.

- Draco? – Christye chamou o amigo a responder.

- Por mim não tem problema algum. – Os dois começaram a sair da sala lentamente quando Christye chamou Draco. Ginny parou de costas pra amiga e sentiu seu coração disparar de repente.

- Diga Chris...

- Draco... Obrigada por ontem. Não sei como te agradecer. Me desculpe se te coloquei numa situação desconfortável e delicada. – Draco sorriu para a amiga e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Ginny havia virado para ver a cena.

- Não se preocupe. Você é minha amiga e tudo o que aconteceu ontem só serviu para reforçar isso. Pode contar comigo sempre que precisar. – Draco disse segurando a mão da amiga.

- Obrigada. É bom poder contar com um amigo como você. – ela puxou a mão dele e depositou um beijo. – Agora vai lá cuidar desse nariz. – Draco sorriu e Ginny já havia saído discretamente. Ele foi logo atrás.

Christye se acomodou na cama e sorriu para a porta onde os dois amigos haviam saído.

**.::: Esses Nossos Amigos:::.**

Quando Draco e Ginny entraram na sala, ela fechou a porta e foi ao armário pegar álcool e algodão.

Draco analisou a sala e sentou-se na cadeira de frente a mesa dela. Pode notar que a mesa era um tanto quanto bagunçada. Havia alguns desenhos, provavelmente de seus pacientes e uma foto de sua família.

Ela aproximou-se dele com cautela e o observou por alguns segundos.

- Vai arder um pouco. – ela disse enquanto embebecia o algodão no álcool. Ele inclinou a cabeça pra trás e esperou que ela começasse.

Ginny encostou-se na mesa e segurou o queixo dele para começar a limpeza. Tentou não pensar em quanto era estranha aquela cena. Ginny Weasley cuidando de Draco Malfoy seu vizinho espaçoso, galinha e irritante.

-Aí! – ele reclamou e virou a cabeça para o lado. – Ardeu! – seu rosto fechou-se numa expressão de criança contrariada. Ela não pode evitar o sorriso.

- Eu avisei. – ela segurou novamente o queixo dele e o fez retornar a posição inicial. – Você é mais barulhento que meus pacientes. – e então ela soprou de leve, logo depois de passar o algodão. Ele se surpreendeu com a atitude dela e arrepiar-se foi inevitável.

- Ahn... – ela começou cautelosa. Ele a encarou. – Então... – ela evitava olhar para ele. – Você e a Chris... Não estão juntos?

- Não.

- E o beijo?

- Não posso dizer que não foi nada, pois estaria mentindo, mas não sei se você entenderia se eu dissesse que foi amizade.

- Se eu pedisse você me explicaria? – Draco suspirou e segurou a mão de Ginny impedindo ela de continuar o trabalho e a fazendo encará-lo. Ele se endireitou na cadeira e encarou-a.

- A Chris estava abalada quando eu a tirei da boate. Abalada e com álcool em excesso. O choro dela me deixou desesperado e ela começou a falar coisas, como se ela fosse insignificante. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que isso não é verdade. Eu tentei dizer a ela, mas ela não queria ouvir. Ela é especial e eu precisava fazê-la se lembrar disso. Se eu pudesse escolher, me apaixonaria por ela. Mas essas coisas a gente não escolhe. Eu a beijei pra dizer pra que dizer que ela é uma mulher incrível. E ela entendeu meu gesto. Entendeu que é amizade porque é assim que ela me vê também. Foi só isso. – ele passou a mão livre pelos cabelos. Ginny o encarava com a boca aberta em O. – Queria ter explicado isso a Mark também. – ele completou. Eles ficaram se olhando e, de repente, ela sorriu.

- Eu posso dizer isso a ele. – Draco não pode deixar de sorrir com ela, mas, seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos.

- Ele não vai acreditar. – o sorriso dela morreu um pouco, mas continuava lá.

- A Chris pode dizer a ele. – Draco ponderou.

- Pode, mas duvido que ela queira falar com ele agora. – então o sorriso dela se apagou.

- É verdade.

- É bom ter uma conversa civilizada com você pra variar. – Draco comentou de repente e Ginny corou.

- Tenho que concordar.

- Bem... – Draco voltou a encará-la. – E se aproveitássemos essa civilidade pra fazer uma trégua?

- Trégua?

- Bem, você é o único elo entre Ginny e Mark no momento. A gente podia deixar nossas diferenças de lado e tentar unir esses dois cabeças duras. – Ginny ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

- Uhm... Bem. Se for por uma boa causa. Acho que seja possível.

- Que bom. Mas agora precisamos de um plano. – os dois ficaram pensativos, com sorrisos nos lábios. Brigar com ele era divertido, mas também era bom poder conversar com ele. Pensou Ginny. Deve ser por isso que a Chris é amiga dele!

O primeiro passo alcançado. Pensou Draco.

-Ginny! – a porta se abriu de repente e foi só ai que eles se deram conta de que ele ainda segurava a mão dela. Os dois se afastaram assustados e Ginny corou. Draco revirou os olhos frustrado.

- Harry! – Ginny foi em direção a porta.

- Atrapalho? – Harry perguntou observando a cara de poucos amigos de Draco. Ginny voltou sua atenção para Draco por apenas alguns segundos.

- Não. Claro que não. – ela abraçou Harry. – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Mione me disse o que havia acontecido com a Chris e eu vim ver se ela estava bem. – Harry ainda mantinha sua atenção em Draco que havia cruzado os braços na altura do peito. Ginny percebeu.

- Ah me desculpe. Harry, esse é Draco vizinho nosso lá do prédio. Draco, esse é Harry meu amigo. – Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Então, Christye está bem, só estou mantendo ela em observação.

- Ah, então você poderia ir almoçar comigo? – convidou Harry e Draco remexeu desconfortável e limpou a garganta.

- Vou ficar com Christye. – disse sério, saindo rapidamente da sala. Ginny seguiu-o com o olhar até ele desaparecer.

- Então vamos? – perguntou Harry, ignorando a atenção dela para Draco...

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma vez agradeço de coração as reviews que recebi! Somente por vocês que este capítulo está aqui! Obrigada! Continuem acompanhando e mandando seus comentários!

**Drik Phelton:** O Mark é realmente um bobão que mete os pés pelas mãos. Mas calma... ele vai se redimir hehehehehe eu acho! O que achou do que rendeu o soco do Mark???

**Isabela de Lincourt:** E ai, viu sua idéia em prática? É uma participação curta mas vai animar um pouco as coisas hehehhehehehe. Um cap mais tranqüilo. O que achou?

**srtá. Felton:** Estou de volta. O que achou do cap??? Um pouquinho de action sem tanto adrenalina né... mas é importante.

Obrigada mais uma vez!

Prometo não demorar tanto para o próximo capitulo.

Até mais!


	13. Chapter 11

**N/a: **Olá... Bom, esse cap ta ruim. Quebra um pouco a rotina da fic e até pensei em postar ele como bônus mas, acho que é importante pra fic. Prometo apressar o próximo pra que vocês não me matem =D

Espero que leiam...^^

* * *

**Cap. 11 – Dor... Idiota...Covarde**

**_PoV Mark_**

Idiota. Era isso que eu era, um idiota. Havia jogado a Christye nos braços do Draco, e agora eu me sentia um miserável.

Ah se eu pudesse voltar atrás!

Mas... Ela mal tem falado comigo, na festa praticamente nem me notou. Estava lá cheia de sorrisos para todos e, pra mim, nem ao menos um olhar simpático.

Eu queria falar com ela, dançar com ela... Mas eu não existia para ela.

A bebida foi minha companheira, estava frustrado, queria esquecer os últimos acontecimentos.

O sofá estava lá em casa, mas ela nunca mais retornou para me fazer companhia.

No meio da noite já não tinha muito controle, queria apenas esquecer...

Foi essa minha maior besteira.

Se antes ela mal me olhava, agora ela esqueceria totalmente. E estando com Draco...

Não queria pensar nesses dois juntos, ele a faria sofrer.

Mas quem sou eu para julgá-lo, eu também a fiz sofrer.

Idiota!

O soco em Draco não havia diminuído nem 1/3 da minha raiva e frustração pela noite passada. Eu o odiava e me odiava ainda mais.

Havia passado a noite inteira em claro pensando na expressão do rosto dela...

Pensando no beijo deles no carro. E pensando como eu havia sido estúpido, lerdo e que se tudo isso estava acontecendo a culpa era minha. Somente minha.

E agora? Eu não poderia interferir na relação dela, não poderia atrapalhar o que ela escolheu. Não era justo.

Caminhei até a porta do quarto dela e, por sorte, ela estava sozinha. Parecia tão frágil tão desprotegida naquela cama, pálida. O soro gotejava lentamente...

- Christye? – chamei inseguro, esperando que ela estivesse dormindo. Ela não respondeu. Dei um passo para dentro do quarto e meu coração sangrou. Idiota! Essa palavra se repetia em minha cabeça a cada batida dolorosa do meu coração.

- Christye? – chamei baixo em mais uma tentativa. Talvez, se ela acordasse e gritasse comigo me sentiria melhor, mas nada aconteceu.

Me aproximei devagar da cama e parei ao seu lado. Mesmo doente ela continuava linda. Os cabelos com cachos estavam bagunçados sobre o travesseiro, o rosto calmo nada lembrava a angústia e a dor com que ela me encarou na noite anterior. Quisera eu nunca ter visto aquela expressão.

Minha mão foi incerta para seu rosto, eu queria tocá-la, acarinhá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não era direito. Fechei a mão em punho e suspirei derrotado.

- Acho que você não pode me ouvir. – minha voz era apenas um sussurro, eu precisava falar com ela, mesmo que ela não pudesse me ouvir ou me responder. – É melhor assim. – fechei os olhos tentando organizar meus pensamentos. – Eu sinto muito! Sinto ter te feito sofrer! Você merece alguém muito melhor que eu. Talvez... – pensar nos dois juntos era difícil demais. – Ah... Talvez Draco possa lhe dar o que eu não pude. Ah! – suspirei e me senti na cadeira ao lado da cama. – Me sinto tão idiota! – por instinto e necessidade segurei sua mão e encostei a testa na cama. – Por que você o escolheu? Por que é tão fácil ficar perto dele e você mal me olha? Por que você tinha que aparecer naquele café e na festa? Por que tudo isso? – eu levantei minha cabeça para olhá-la, ainda de olhos fechados. A angústia, insegurança me consumiam naquele momento, milhões de perguntas sobre o que poderia ter sido invadiam minha mente e, no entanto, ela continuava ali, linda, frágil, inconsciente do meu sofrimento. Eu não podia mais, havia demorado tempo demais para perceber o que ela significava. Na verdade queria socar a mim mesmo por entender o que sentia por ela apenas no momento em que ela havia ido pra cima de mim na boate. Sai atrás dela na intenção de lhe dizer, de lhe contar o que havia ficado claro como água naquele exato momento. Mas, segundos depois ela estava beijando meu melhor amigo... Era tarde demais para mim.

Então, naquele momento tomei uma decisão.

- Depois de hoje, será preciso uma distancia ainda maior entre nós dois. Eu não posso ficar perto de você. – não poderia perder aquela oportunidade. Acariciei seu rosto levemente, não queria acordá-la, afaguei seus cabelos e depositei um beijo leve em seus lábios. – Espero que você seja feliz!

* * *

**_PoV Christye_**

Meu coração havia parado no momento em que o ouvi chamar meu nome. Não poderia encará-lo naquele momento e então fiz a coisa mais infantil que poderia, fingi estar dormindo. Eu ainda não estava pronta para tudo que poderia surgir de nosso encontro. Rezei para que ele desistisse e fosse embora, mas o ouvi chamar meu nome outra vez. Me concentrei para que nenhuma lágrima denunciasse meu fingimento.

Pude sentir ele se aproximar de mim. Silêncio. Meu coração frenético pedia para que eu o abraçasse.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e eu desejei abrir os olhos para ver sua expressão. Covarde, continuei meu fingimento.

E então ele começou a falar comigo, sussurrar na verdade, como alguém que confesso algo querendo que ninguém o escute.

Naquele instante meu coração se encheu de esperança. Eu precisava apenas de uma frase para sair daquele buraco negro no qual eu me encontrava apenas uma frase para que todo o sofrimento se esvaísse do meu corpo e eu pudesse sorrir de novo.

Não conseguia entender o que ele dizia. Draco me dar o que? O que o Draco fazia nessa conversa?

Quando ele segurou minha mão não pude conter uma lágrima silenciosa. Há tanto tempo que ele não me tocava, sentir sua mão na minha era um prazer doloroso.

Queria mantê-lo ali para sempre.

Idiota, ele se sente idiota? Eu tenho que concordar com isso. Eu estava ali esperando por ele e então ele prefere se divertir com aquelas mulheres? Idiota realmente.

Tantas perguntas confusas. Queria gritar: "Do que você esta falando?"

E então ele se levantou e eu, por pouco, não apertei sua mão para impedi-lo de me deixar.

Eu não entendi o que ele disse, mas meu coração parecia compreender, pois doeu, mais ainda do que estava doendo. Era sufocante o vazio que de repente preencheu meu peito.

O carinho no meu rosto, nos meus cabelos... Os lábios dele sobre os meus, que poderia ser o principio do beijo que eu tanto desejei e esperei atravessaram meu coração feito facas, dilacerando o pouco que ainda restava de mim.

Então sua mão deixou a minha e, mesmo sem ver, eu pude sentir a distância entre nós aumentar dolorosamente.

As lágrimas silenciosas lavavam meu rosto. Eu queria gritar, mas nenhum som saia da minha boca.

Eu estava morrendo apesar do meu corpo saudável. O torpor não me deixava abrir os olhos... Eram apenas as lágrimas em meu rosto e minha boca aberta num grito mudo...

* * *

**N/a:**

_Isabela de Lincourt__:_ finalmente né... vem mais por ai ^^. O que achou desse cap? A fic volta ao normal no próximo cap. =D Com participação especial de Isabela =x

_Drik Phelton__: _é... o Mark acerta até quando erra heheehhehe. O Harry chegando pra mexer um pouco com as coisas. O próximo cap vai ser melhor mas espero que tenha lido esse também. ^^

_Srtá. Felton: _Eii eu não sou má... Cap triste esse né? Mas o outro será bem melhor. Não me mate heheheheh e continue acompanhando!

_Thaty: _Que bom que gostou. Espero que continue acompanhando!!!

Em breve próximo cap On e bem melhor que esse.

Continuem lendo e mandando comentários.

Até o próximo!!!!


	14. Chapter 12

**N/a:** Gente esse cap eu acabei de escrever. Meu namo nem viu ainda mas decidi postar pra nao ficar enrolando mais neh. Se tiver algum erro me desculpem. E se estiver horrivel por favor me digam. =D

* * *

**Cap. 12 – Ciúmes?**

Christye havia percebido Draco entrar na sala, mas ainda precisava de alguns instantes para se recuperar dos últimos acontecimentos.

Draco olhava pela janela com uma expressão séria. O vinco em sua testa não se desmanchava. Os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito.

- Expressão tão séria. – comentou Christye, estava observando o amigo há alguns instantes. Quando ele se virou o vinco em sua testa havia diminuído, mas não desaparecido. E o sorriso, não tão radiante, estava de volta. – Estou tão ruim assim?

- Acho que estou cansado. – ele mentiu se aproximando dela. – E apesar de parecer que foi atropelada por um caminhão você está ótima. Acho que daqui a pouco posso te levar pra casa.

- Desculpe ter te dado tanto trabalho.

- Não precisa se desculpar por nada.

Ela se ajeitou na cama e o olhar dele novamente se perdeu.

- Draco, o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Quem é Harry? – ele ignorou a pergunta dela. Christye o encarou surpresa.

- Ahn... Um amigo nosso.

- Amigo? – ele não encarava Christye enquanto falava.

- Bem, ele é mais amigo do Ron e da Mione, mas como ele e Ginny namoraram na adolescência, acabamos ficando amigos também. – Christye percebeu sua expressão ficar carrancuda. "O que está acontecendo?" "Draco está com ciúmes?" "Que parte do filme eu perdi?" – Por que a pergunta? O que houve? – Draco deu de ombros...

- Nada. Ele veio te visitar e eu fiquei curioso. – disse simplesmente.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Vou ver se você já pode ir pra casa. – ele mais uma vez ignorou a pergunta dela.

- Cadê a Ginny? – mas ele não respondeu e saiu deixando para trás uma Ginny confusa.

* * *

Enquanto isso, num restaurante próximo ao hospital...

- Agora que estamos sossegados, a senhorita pode me explicar o que foi aquilo na sua sala?

- Aquilo o que? – Ginny perguntou surpresa.

- Ué aquela tensão toda entre você e seu vizinho. – Harry sorria malicioso e Ginny corou.

- Não há tensão alguma. – ela disse séria. – Eu o odeio. Ele é arrogante, galinha, metido e idiota. – ela terminou exasperada. Harry riu.

- Pelo jeito é mais sério do que eu imaginava.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse emburrada.

- Ginny, a gente se conhece há séculos. – ele ponderou. – Todo esse ódio ai pra mim tem outro nome.

- Se você me chamou aqui pra ficar me irritando, eu vou embora. – ela disse se levantando.

- Não, desculpe. – ele segurou a mão dela. – Talvez eu tenha entendido errado. – ele sentou-se novamente. – Mas que ele ficou com ciúmes quando me viu, isso ele ficou. – ele riu fazendo Ginny rir involuntariamente.

- Não diga bobagens! Agora me conte as novidades...

Enquanto conversavam Ginny não pôde evitar que sua mente divagasse pelos comentários de Harry. Será que ele ficou com ciúmes? Impossível! Ele não a via dessa forma. Ou via?

- Vai ficar quanto tempo na cidade? – ela perguntou enquanto pediam o café.

- Apenas alguns dias. Depois volto para o casamento.

- E o seu, quando será?

- Ainda é cedo, mas, estamos falando sobre o assunto.

- Quando vou conhecê-la?

- Ela deve chegar hoje à noite. – o sorriso de Harry se alargou.

- Como ela se chama?

- Isabela. – os olhos brilharam.

- Belo nome.

- Isso porque você ainda não a conheceu. – Ginny podia jurar que se ele não fosse um garoto, ele teria suspirado.

- Oh meu Merlin você fica com uma cara de bocó quando está apaixonado. – os dois riram.

- E você? – ele perguntou voltar a ficar sério.

- O que tem eu? – Ginny corou e remexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

- Quando vai se acertar com alguém? – ele a encarava carinhosamente.

- Estou feliz solteira. – ela tentou sorrir satisfeita, mas seu rosto pareceu mais triste.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Meu trabalho me completa. – ela não olhou para ele ao responder.

- Não diga bobagens Ginny. Você precisa se abrir de novo, encontrar alguém. – ele segurou a mão dela sobre a mesa.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Se precisar sabe onde me encontrar.

- Obrigada. – ela se levantou. – Vamos? Christye deve ter sido liberada já.

Harry pagou a conta e os dois seguiram em direção ao hospital...

_Christye não estaria lá... Eles teriam que passar pela casa de um tal vizinho onde Christye estava..._

* * *

**N/a:** Meninas o cap ficou fraco? Ele é meio explicativo. Mas é um elo para os próximos acontecimentos. Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, não me abandonem e continuem acompanhando e comentando. Pode criticar também que eu tento melhorar ainda mais.

_**Drik Phelton:**_ Dois bobões mesmo né? Puro mal entendido, mas ainda não vai ser resolvido. O que achou desse cap? Desculpa, não ficou tão bom quanto eu gostaria, mas no próximo terá Mark e Draco e Ginny no mesmo ambiente hehehehehehehee e o Harry! =x

**_Isabela de Lincourt:_** Então, depois que eu escrevi fiquei pensando se você gosta do Harry. Desculpa se você não gosta dele, mas participação especial tinha que ser alguém importante. E agora eu tenho uma proposta: se você gostou do seu papel, me faça uma descrição pra outra aparição nos próximos capítulos, do contrario, me desculpe novamente e eu faço uma descrição qualquer. Que medo de ter dado uma gafe x). O que achou do cap???

Até o próximo...


	15. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13 – Fazendo ciúmes...**

- Oi! - ele disse secamente ao abrir a porta e se deparar com Ginny e Harry. Seu olhar foi de uma para o outro e se fixaram em Harry.

- A Christye está aí? – Ginny perguntou tentando ignorar o clima tenso.

- Claro né, eu não ia deixar ela sozinha como uns e outros. – ele respondeu sarcasticamente. Ginny bufou e entrou no apartamento.

- Posso falar com ela? – Ginny contava mentalmente para não dar uma resposta malcriada.

- Claro, está no quarto.

- Harry, entra. Quer ir comigo? – Ginny voltou-se para Harry e Draco bufou.

- Eu espero aqui Ginny. – Harry olhou Draco pelo rabo de olho e sorriu malicioso. – Querida, diga a ela que desejo melhoras. – Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha surpresa pelo tratamento. Draco fechou a cara em uma carranca e jogou-se no sofá abrindo um livro qualquer.

- Fique a vontade. – Draco murmurou mal educado.

- Obrigada. – Harry sentou-se numa poltrona e era bom mesmo que Draco não o encarasse, pois era nítido o ar de diversão com toda aquela situação.

- Vai ficar muito tempo na cidade? – Draco perguntou levantando os olhos do livro. Harry sorriu.

- Alguns dias apenas. – Disse simplesmente. Draco voltou à atenção ao livro resmungando algo parecido com "ainda bem".

- Você trabalha no hospital? – foi a vez de Harry puxar assunto.

- Sou administrador. – Draco não deu muita atenção.

Harry levantou-se prontamente quando Ginny apontou no corredor, e sorriu. Draco revirou os olhos e se afundou mais na poltrona.

- Vamos Harry! – disse Ginny colocando-se ao lado do amigo.

- E Christye? – ele perguntou colocando o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Ginny ficou surpresa, mas não se afastou.

- Ela quer ficar aqui. Tudo bem pra você Draco? – quando Draco ergueu os olhos fechou os lábios numa linha fina e encarou Harry por alguns instantes.

- Claro. – respondeu secamente. Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ta certo. Volto mais tarde pra ficar com ela. – Draco apenas resmungou enquanto Harry e Ginny saiam do apartamento.

* * *

Harry não pode conter a risada quando a porta do elevador se fechou.

- Ta bem, pode começar a falar. – Ginny cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – O que foi aquilo de me chamar de querida e me abraçar? – Harry riu ainda mais. Ginny fechou a cara irritada. – Tenho cara de palhaça?

Demorou alguns instantes para que ele conseguisse falar.

- Desculpe. Mas eu não pude evitar fazer seu vizinho ficar irritado.

- Não entendi.

- Ah Ginny. Ta na cara que ele está morrendo de ciúmes da gente. – disse risonho.

- Mas nós não temos nada.

- Mas ele não sabe disso. – disse Harry sorrindo malicioso.

- Você é um doido sabia?! – agora Ginny também tinha um ar risonho.

- Eu sou, mas acredite que você ainda vai me agradecer por hoje. – Harry mantinha certo ar misterioso.

- Deixe de bobagens! - Porque eu agradeceria a ele? Que coisa mais maluca, Draco com ciúmes. Não faz sentido. Será? Mas, eles se odiavam certo? Nada alem disso não é? Oh meu Merlim, porque a idéia dele com ciúmes me agrada tanto?

- Ta, mas eu tenho que ir. - Harry sorria ao ver sua amiga com uma expressão confusa. Ela ainda não havia se dado conta do que estava acontecendo. Talvez nem o vizinho soubesse. Muita coisa ainda estava pra acontecer.

- Tudo bem. Não se esqueça de me apresentar para a sua Isabela. - ela disse saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Com certeza. Em breve. – e os dois se abraçaram e se despediram. Ginny seguiu em direção ao seu apartamento para tomar banho e se trocar.

* * *

Draco ficou olhando para a porta depois que Ginny e Harry saíram. Fechou o livro com força e o atirou do outro lado da sala.

Bufou irritado e se levantou fazendo caretas.

- Ah querida... blá blá blá. Ridículo. – andava de um lado pro outro fazendo caras e bocas de deboche. – Como ela pode se interessar por ele? Todo cheio de nhenhenhém. E ela lá... toda cheia de sorrisos praquele Mané. E daí? É isso mesmo, e daí? Ela é minha vizinha irritante e mal amada. Quem liga se ela gosta de manés. – falava alto como se conversasse com alguém. – Esse carinha sem graça aparece aqui e de repente ela vira a senhora simpatia? Ri-di-cu-lo. - Ainda mais ridiculo é você com ciúmes Draco. Ele pensou. Desde quando você sente isso? - Eu nao estou com ciúmes. - pensou alto novamente.

- Draco, você está bem? – Christye encarava o amigo preocupada. Ele virou-se surpreso para ela.

- Chris, você não devia estar deitada?

- To cansada de ficar deitada. E com você falando desse jeito eu tive que vir ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Não é nada, estava pensando alto. Bobagens. – ele se aproximou dela e a trouxa para se sentar no sofá.

- Tem certeza? Desde o hospital que você está meio estranho.

- É bobagem, não se preocupe.

- Desculpe estar te incomodando.

- Já disse que você não me incomoda. – ele passou o braço sobre o ombro dela. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Todas que você quiser.

- Qual é a desse Harry com a sua amiga? – ele não olhou pra ela para perguntar. Christye sorriu maliciosa.

- Uhm, não sei ao certo. Ele ficou muito tempo fora e não tive tempo pra conversar muito com Ginny. Depois que ela voltar eu me informo se você quiser.

- É apenas curiosidade.

- Sabe que não precisa mentir pra mim né?

- Eu sei, mas não tem nada acontecendo.

Christye já não tinha mais duvidas sobre o que estava realmente acontecendo mas, por enquanto, não faria nada. Confiava em Draco para que em breve ele acertasse a situação. Ela sabia da verdadeira relação de Harry e Ginny mas, Draco com ciúmes era tão divertido que ela não estragaria esse momento...

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, eu sei que vocês esperavam um capítulo muito mais emocionante do que este. Me desculpem! Minha vida virou de ponta cabeça na ultima semana. Passei num concurso, fui convocada e agora estou de mudança. Por isso minha criatividade deu uma fugida.

Mas esse cap teve um pouquinho de Harry aprontando, Draco com ciúmes e conversas. Espero que, apesar de não ter ficado como eu e vocês esperávamos, tenha ficado legalzinho.

_**Drik Felton:**_ ah... espero que você não desanime da minha fic depois de dois caps sem a emoção que você esperava. Os actions Ginny/Draco vão ser bem legais eu prometo. Mas esses caps são importantes, porque eles estão descobrindo o que ta rolando. Não desista da minha fic, por favor. =D

**_Isabela de Lincourt:_** Ufa, que alivio que você tenha gostado da sua personagem. Até pensei em colocar o Harry gay hehehehehe mas, por que não um Harry legal neh? Também não gosto muito quando colocam chato ou esquisito. Isabela vem nos próximos caps pra melhorar as coisas pro Draco. =D

Beijos! Até o próximo.


	16. NA: Desculpas!

_Oi meninas..._

_Sei que devem ter desistido de mim já mas, me sinto na obrigação de dar alguma satisfação._

_Como eu disse me mudei de cidade, to trabalhando e ainda sem uma casa pra chamar de minha._

_Acordo de madrugada, chego no final da tarde e tudo que eu consigo fazer é dormir. Eu praticamente não tenho mais vida._

_Estou tendo idéias pros próximos capítulos. Sim, eu não desisti da fic, tenho até alguns rascunhos mas, não to conseguindo sentar e escrever._

_Estou me sentindo péssima e ficando estressada._

_Eu não desisti da fic, mas não tenho como dizer quando vou atualizar._

_Ta MUITO difícil pra mim._

_Espero que vocês tentem me compreender, quero mais que qualquer pessoa ter um tempo pra mim, pra poder escrever... mas neste momento está complicado._

_Mil desculpas meninas._

_Beijos_


	17. Previa Cap14

**PRÉVIA DO CAP. 14**

**N/A:** Eu sei que vocês vão queres me matar por ficar tanto tempo sem postar e depois postar uma previa neh?! Desculpem mas é que eu gostaria muito de fazer esse capitulo um pouco maior, pra compensar o tempo sem postar. Mas também não queria deixar vocês esquecerem a minha fic, ou acharem que eu desisti dela.

Por isso estou postando uma prévia.

Prometo que até sexta-feira vocês terão o capitulo inteirinho só pra vocês!

_____________________________________________________________________

- O namoradinho foi embora? – Draco perguntou sarcástico quando abriu a porta para Ginny.

- O Harry foi embora sim. Mas deve voltar amanhã.

- Bem típico de você mesmo. – Draco fechou a porta e se encostou nela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Do que você está falando? – ela virou-se para ele confusa.

- De você. É patética. Se jogar no braço de um tipinho como aquele. – disse como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

*******************************************************

- Se você me conhecesse bem você teria certeza absoluta do tipo de homem que eu sou. Tenho certeza que sou muito mais homem do que aquele namoradinho seu.

- Eu duvido!

- Repete.

- Duvido!

- Você realmente não devia ter dito isso.

- O que vai fazer?

Ela não obteve resposta.

*****************************************************************

Não se sabe quanto tempo durou o beijo, mas foi Draco que o interrompeu ofegante. Ginny demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos. O corpo de Draco continuava encostado no dela.

- Duvido que aquele mané consiga te deixar desse jeito. – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ginny corou raivosamente e grunhiu empurrando Draco.

**************************************************************

Em breve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Até mais.


	18. Chapter 14

**N/A: Como prometido um capítulo na sexta. Esclarecimentos no final do cap.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 14. Ciúmes **

- O namoradinho foi embora? – Draco perguntou sarcástico quando abriu a porta para Ginny.

- O Harry foi embora sim. Mas deve voltar amanhã. – ela disse tentando ignorar o sarcasmo de Draco.

- Bem típico de você mesmo. – Draco fechou a porta e se encostou nela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Do que você está falando? – ela virou-se para ele confusa.

- De você. É patética. Se jogar no braço de um tipinho como aquele. – disse como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você é ridículo! – ela disse irritada. Onde ele queria chegar com isso? Essas mudanças a estavam deixando confusa. - E a trégua? Desistiu dela?

- Você me parece mais preocupada em ficar pajeando o namoradinho do que ajudar sua amiga.

- Você está sendo ridículo.

- Você está mesmo feliz com aquilo? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

- Harry! – ela gritou. - O nome dele é Harry.

- Que seja! – ele deu de ombros. - Você se contenta com tão pouco.

- Harry é um homem muito melhor que você. – ela disse desafiadora.

- Há! Você não me conhece bem.

- Por que tudo isso? Você ta com ciúmes? Ficou doido porque há um homem de verdade na minha vida?

- Se você me conhecesse bem você teria certeza absoluta do tipo de homem que eu sou. Tenho certeza que sou muito mais homem do que aquele namoradinho seu.

- Eu duvido!

- Repete.

- Duvido!

- Você realmente não devia ter dito isso.

- O que vai fazer?

Ela não obteve resposta. No segundo seguinte ela estava presa entre a parede e o corpo de Draco. Não teve tempo de reação, pois não esperava. O rosto dele estava a centímetros do seu e a expressão era raivosa e séria. Precisava empurrá-lo, mas as sensações que o corpo dele junto ao seu lhe causaram a impedia de separar-se dele. O cheiro de colônia masculina a entorpecia...

Draco traçou com a boca uma linha do pescoço até o queixo deixando sua pele em chamas. E então, quando ela achava que seu coração não poderia acelerar mais ainda, ele selou seus lábios com os dele. No instante seguinte as mãos dela já estavam nos cabelos dele puxando-o para ainda mais perto e as mãos dele acariciavam sua cintura. O beijo era quente, com raiva e desejo. Suas bocas faziam uma dança sensual com um encaixe perfeito e seus corpos se tocavam em arrepios constantes.

Não se sabe quanto tempo durou o beijo, mas foi Draco que o interrompeu ofegante. Ginny demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos. O corpo de Draco continuava encostado no dela.

- Duvido que aquele mané consiga te deixar desse jeito. – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ginny corou raivosamente e grunhiu empurrando Draco.

- Ahhhh! – bateu os pés – É... você..... ahhhhh........ – apesar da raiva ainda estava meio zonza pelas sensações causadas pelo beijo. Draco sorria maliciosamente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Eu te odeio! – ela gritou finalmente e entrou no quarto onde Christye estava. Draco jogou-se no sofá sorrindo triunfante.

- Que furacão te pegou? – perguntou quando viu a amiga entrar e bater a porta encostando-se nesta. A blusa que vestia estava amassada e os cabelos bagunçados. O rosto corado e os lábios vermelhos.

- Nada! Não aconteceu nada! – declarou com raiva.

- Bem, isso não me parece nada.

- Ah! Aquele idiota do seu amigo. Você precisa voltar para casa, não posso ficar vendo ele a todo o momento. – disse Ginny sentando-se na cama ao lado de Christye.

- Foi ele que te deixou assim?

- Foi. Ele me irrita profundamente. E eu tonta acreditando naquela tal trégua.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- Nada! Ele deu piti por causa do Harry.

- É ele ta morrendo de ciúmes. Mas, ele te bateu?

- Não, pior. Ele me beijou. – Christye gargalhou.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Foi horrível! Ele... ele... me prensou na parede.... E... – Ginny corou novamente e colocou os dedos sobre os lábios.

- Entendi. Horrível. – concordou Christye com um sorriso malicioso.

- Por favor, Chris, volta pra casa.

- Eu vou voltar, só estou criando coragem.

- Por quê? Não pode ficar se escondendo do Mark pra sempre.

- Na verdade estou me escondendo de mim. No fundo no fundo eu sempre achei que ele tinha algum interesse por mim.

- Mas ele tem...

- Ginny, por favor, pare com isso. Não quero mais ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

- Mas amiga...

- Estou te pedindo... Por favor!

- Tudo bem. – Ginny suspirou derrotada. – Eu preciso ir ao hospital.

- Ta certo. Eu vou pra casa.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Chris.

- Eu to tentando acreditar nisso.

- Você pode me levar até a porta? – Ginny pediu envergonhada.

- Está com medo do Draco? – Christye riu divertida.

- Claro que não! – respondeu depressa. – É que não quero cometer um crime hoje.

- Sei sei sei! – Christye acompanhou Ginny até a porta, Draco estava deitado no sofá.

- Quando quiser mais é só me procurar. – disse enquanto Ginny saia...

- Ora seeuuuu... – ela tentou avançar para Draco, mas foi impedida por Christye.

- Agora não, temos crianças presentes! – ela disse rindo. – A gente se vê em casa Ginny. – Ginny foi embora bufando de raiva.

- Você não toma jeito né? – perguntou Christye assim que fechou a porta.

- Eu não fiz nada que ela não quisesse. – Draco se defendeu.

- Você vai acabar deixando minha amiga louca.

- Não vou fazer nada diferente do que ela fez comigo.

- É tão divertido ver vocês dois assim.

- Pena que ela namora.

- Harry não mora por aqui, logo ele vai embora. Você pode se surpreender... – Christye disse misteriosa, indo em direção ao quarto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Nada. Só que preciso de um banho e de sair pra ver a rua. – ela disse fechando a porta deixando Draco coçando o queixo curioso...

____________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Eu gostaria muito de ter postado um capitulo maior. Estou decepcionada comigo mesma. Mas me deixe explicar um pouco como estão as coisas aqui pra vocês me entenderem um pouco mais.

Eu sou psicóloga, estou com muitos e muitos atendimentos. To sobrecarregada. Alem disso, me mudei de cidade há 2 meses, ainda não tenho casa, estou morando na casa dos meus sogros. Acordo de madrugada e chego super cansada. De final de semana eu só durmo. Ta bem difícil ter minha cabeça tranqüila pra fazer capítulos decentes.

Por isso peço desculpas pelo capitulo tão curto e se ele não tiver tão bom como vocês esperavam.

Agradeço de coração os comentários e é por vocês que esse capítulo está aqui e o próximo está começando a se encaminhar. Obrigada de verdade.

Cenas dos próximos capítulos: Christye vai se encontrar com Mark. Draco vai encontrar com Harry e Isabela. =D

Até a próxima.


	19. Chapter 15

**N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora, mas, finalmente eu tenho um computador meu e com internet. Também finalmente me mudei e agora as coisas parecem estar mais tranqüilas. Falando nisso... Além desse capítulo tenho mais dois já escritos, só faltando fazer os últimos acertos e detalhes, por isso, não se preocupem que o próximo post não vai demorar quase nada. Vem esse final de semana mesmo...**

**Ah e a fic está na reta final =D**

**Espero que gostem!**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 15 - Encontros**

- Segure o elevador pra mim! - gritou Christye enquanto tentava trancar a porta do apartamento e fechar a bolsa ao mesmo tempo. O elevador foi segurado e ela entrou com os cabelos no rosto tentando, desta vez, encontrar uma presilha na bolsa. - Obrigada! - disse ela sem se atentar as pessoas que estavam no elevador.

- Christye! - cumprimentou a voz que ela tanto tinha evitado nos últimos dias. Ela paralisou, as chaves caindo de sua mão e ela olhando para o chão sem realmente vê-lo. Mark abaixou com cuidado para pegar a chave. - Tudo bem? - Ela levantou os olhos para ele, corada.

- Tu... Tudo. Mark. - ela gaguejou e ficou ainda mais corada. Pigarreou. - E você?

- Bem. - ele disse. Se ambos pudessem ouvir melhor, saberiam que os corações estavam disparados na mesma sintonia. - Parece que voltou ao seu apartamento.

- É... É verdade. Tava na hora de deixar o Draco em paz.

- Ah... Entendo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio... Olhavam para frente ansiosos. Seria essa viagem de elevador mais longa da história? Mas antes que pudessem chegar a uma conclusão o elevador parou e a porta se abriu...

Os dois tentaram sair ao mesmo tempo...

- Desculpe. - disse Christye assim que seu corpo trombou com o de Mark na porta.

- Não foi nada. Pode ir. - disse Mark recuando apenas alguns centímetros, fazendo com que Christye tivesse que esbarrar nele para sair.

- Ahn... Acho que é isso. Tenho que ir... - disse ela encabulada.

- Eu... Eu também. - eles se olharam por alguns instantes. - Então tchau. - ele deu dois passos.

- Tchau. - ela deu mais dois. - A gente se vê? - ela perguntou baixo, sem saber se deveria ter perguntado e sem olhar para Mark.

- Eu não sei. - ele disse também sem olhar para ela.

- Ah, entendo. Tudo bem. - ela tentava inutilmente se livrar do nó doloroso que havia se formado em sua garganta. Deu mais dois passos e respirou fundo. Seria assim?

Ele deu mais dois passos. E agora?

Mais um passo de cada um.

- Christye. - chamou Mark, ainda em duvida se deveria ou não.

- Sim! - Christye virou-se rapidamente e sorriu.

- Eu posso ir na sua casa mais tarde?

- Claro. Mais tarde? Com certeza. É... sem problemas.

- Preciso falar com Ginny.

- Ah ta. Com Ginny. Bem, acho que ela vai estar em casa. Pode aparecer. Não sei se estarei mas não se preocupe.

- Vai sair?

- Não sei.

- Seria bom que você estivesse em casa também, mas, se tiver outro compromisso não se preocupe comigo.

- Você quer que eu esteja?

- É... Bom, é você quem decide né.

- Ah... Eu pensei que... Bom, não é nada. Então, acho melhor eu ir.

- Eu também preciso ir.

- Até.

- Até.

Os dois caminharam lentamente até a esquina, sem ter coragem de olhar para trás. O que eles não podiam imaginar é que ambos pararam assim que viraram a esquina e levaram as mãos a cabeça.

"Será mesmo melhor eu ir embora por uns tempos, não posso suportar vê-La todos os dias". Pensou Mark, passando as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos.

"Por que tem que ser tão difícil esquecê-lo? Perguntou Christye em voz alta levando as mãos ao coração.

_____________________________________________________________

Draco caminhava distraído indo para o hospital. Passaria num café para comer algo antes de se trancar no escritório. Os últimos acontecimentos com Ginny ainda martelavam na sua cabeça.

"Eu estou mesmo doido. Draco Malfoy realmente a fim de alguém, só pode ser piada. - riu dele mesmo. E o pior, ela tem namorado! E péssimo gosto também".

Entrou no café, respirando o cheiro de café e jornal do ambiente.

- Um café duplo. - pediu para a atendente e encostou-se no balcão distraidamente.

- Mais alguma coisa senhor? - perguntou a atendente.

- Ah, duas rosquinhas. - sorriu para a jovem vendo sua reação. Às vezes ele gostava de jogar seu charme para ver a reação das mulheres. Essa não havia sido diferente.

- Por favor, um café e um cappuccino. - um homem pediu do outro lado do balcão. Não que todos os homens chamasse atenção de Draco mas, esse lhe parecia extremamente familiar. O jovem pegou seu pedido e virou-se em direção a uma mesa. "Não pode ser" - pensou Draco. Na mesa havia uma mulher morena, de cabelos ondulados e pretos, parecia ser alta e muito bonita. De repente Draco se viu tomado por raiva. Se os seus pensamentos se concretizassem ele não sabia dizer se quebraria tudo por ódio ou se daria um beijo na atendente para comemorar.

Ficou ainda mais atento quando o jovem sentou-se na mesa, de frente para a mulher e entregou-lhe o cappuccino. Os dois se olhavam sorrindo, e então ele segurou a mão da mulher e acariciou.

Draco deu um passo a frente, pronto para usar seu sarcasmo. E então, quando ele se preparava para se aproximar definitivamente, os dois se beijaram. E ele paralisou.

Aquilo era real demais para ele levar na brincadeira. A raiva e a felicidade lutavam dentro dele e então ele se lembrou de Ginny defendendo este homem e se entristeceu. Não era certo ela passar por isso... Não podia ser, ela não merecia isso!

Draco pagou sua conta e saiu apressado do café, agora sem a menor vontade de comer o que quer que seja. Seria um dia longo de trabalho, isso se ele conseguisse se concentrar para trabalhar.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Enquanto isso, no café...

- O que foi Harry? - Isabela perguntou quando viu o sorriso de satisfação se formar no rosto dele.

- Uhm, acho que essa noite vai ser interessante. - ele disse afagando as costas da mão dela.

- Como assim?

- Lembra que eu te contei sobre a Ginny e ela fazendo ciúmes pra um vizinho?

- Lembro.

- Bom, ele acabou de ver a gente juntos e, acho que ele não gostou nada nada disso.

- Por que você não me mostrou ele?

- Porque eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu o tinha visto.

- Você podia ter apanhado Harry. - ela o repreendeu.

- Eu sei amor, mas acho que ele se importa mais com Ginny do que ela mesma imagina.

- Será que ele vai estar lá a noite? - Isabela disse com um sorrisinho de quem está aprontando algo.

- Bom, até agora ele não estaria mas, tenho certeza que ele irá aparecer em algum momento. - Harry sorriu divertido.

- Ah amor... Só vocês mesmo. Imagina a cara dele quando descobrir que você é noivo e não tem nada com Ginny.

- Eu não vejo a hora disso acontecer Isa. Já passou da hora da Ginny se entender com alguém. Parece que ela o encontrou finalmente.

- Assim como nos encontramos. - ela disse acariciando o rosto dele.

- Exatamente. - e eles se beijaram mais uma vez.

* * *

Comentem por favor!


	20. Chapter 16

**N/A: mais um capítulo para vocês. O que estão achando?**

* * *

**Capitulo 16 – Revelações**

A noite havia chegado. Christye havia passado o dia todo andando de um lado para o outro, ansiosa e com medo. Ginny não havia dado notícias o dia todo e Christye sentia-se confusa. Apesar de ter pensado o dia inteiro não havia chegado a nenhuma conclusão se deveria ou não estar em casa quando Mark chegasse.

Precisava da sua amiga...

Tomava o milésimo copo de água do dia quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta.

- Finalmente! - exclamou Christye indo em direção a amiga.

- Como assim? Eu trabalho esqueceu? - disse Ginny confusa guardando sua bolsa.

- Eu preciso de você amiga! - confidenciou Christye jogando-se no sofá.

- O que houve? - perguntou Ginny preocupada, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Mark! - sussurrou Christye.

- O que aconteceu? Aconteceu? Me fale de uma vez. - perguntou Ginny, ansiosamente.

- Eu o encontrei hoje de manhã.

- E como foi?

- Ah! - Christye enterrou a cabeça no sofá. - Foi horrível... Achei que fosse ter um treco. Ele estava tão lindo! Ah, eu havia me esquecido como ele mexe comigo. Queria agarrá-lo e sair correndo dali ao mesmo tempo. Queria ser dele...

- Vocês conversaram?

- Um pouco...

- E aí?

- Ele vem aqui hoje a noite.

- Vem? - Ginny perguntou entusiasmada. - Eu saio então pra vocês ficarem mais a vontade.

- Ah! - Christye choramingou. - Ele vem falar com você e não comigo.

- Comigo? - Ginny estava confusa agora.

- É.

- Mas por que?

- Não tenho a menor idéia. Mas ele vem e eu não sei se devo ficar aqui ou desaparecer.

- Amiga, me escute. Vir falar comigo pode ser uma desculpa pra te ver.

- Não diga bobagens.

- Ok, não falo mais nada mas acho que você deve ficar aqui.

- Não sei. Acho que vou ficar com Draco hoje.

- Mas você acabou de voltar pra casa, não é justo.

- Ginny...

- Não Chris, eu vou ficar muito chateada se você me abandonar de novo.

- Posso ficar no quarto?

- Vamos ver... - Ginny foi para o quarto deixando Christye aflita.

_____________________________________________________________

Quando a campainha tocou, uns 15 minutos mais tarde o coração de Christye parou. Ela queria se trancar no quarto mas, ouvia o chuveiro ligado e sabia que Ginny não atenderia a porta mesmo que pudesse.

Respirou profundamente por 5 vezes seguida e seu coração praticamente desapareceu quando ela tocou a maçaneta. Sentia seu rosto arder. Girou a maçaneta lentamente...

- Preciso falar com você! - anunciou Draco entrando no apartamento. - O que foi? - perguntou curioso quando viu que Christye ainda segurava a porta e havia evado a outra mão ao peito. - Você ta bem? -ele se aproximou dela e colocou as costas da mão em sua testa. Levou alguns segundos para que ela se recuperasse.

- Você quase me matou de susto. - ela disse por fim.

- Mas eu toquei a campainha. - ele disse confuso. - Deixa pra lá. Eu preciso falar com você. - ele passou os olhos pela casa. - Cadê a Ginny?

- Você também?! - ela suspirou pesadamente e jogou-se no sofá.

- Eu o que?

- Deixa pra lá, ela ta tomando banho.

- Que bom, eu queria falar com você em particular.

- Você é meu salvador. Vamos pro meu quarto... - e saiu puxando um Draco confuso para seu quarto...trancando-se lá.

_____________________________________________________________

A campainha tocava pela segunda vez...

- Christye? - chamou Ginny. " Foi se esconder, aposto." pensou.

- Oi! - cumprimentou assim que abriu a porta para Mark.

- Oi Ginny. Tudo bem? - perguntou entrando no apartamento e olhando ao redor.

- Tudo e você?

- Vamos indo. A Christye não está? - Mark parecia...decepcionado.

- Tava aqui até agora pouco, não sei onde ela foi.

- Ah... Pensei que ela estaria aqui.

- Ela me disse que você queria falar comigo.

- Não era só com você. - disse como se fosse óbvio.

- E porque você não disse isso a ela? - Ginny estava meio brava com essa história toda.

- Eu disse... Quer dizer, eu dei a entender. Achei que ela entenderia. - disse um pouco sem jeito.

- Você deveria ser mais claro com suas intenções. - Ginny o repreendeu.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Acho que já é tarde demais. - disse sentando-se derrotado no sofá.

- Claro que não. Aliás acho que a gente ta mesmo precisando conversar. - Ginny juntou-se a ele.

- Eu vou viajar. - sentenciou.

- Como assim? - disse confusa.

- Vou fazer um curso na América.

- Mas quando? Por quanto tempo?

- Mínimo de um ano e vou daqui uma semana.

- Mas por que?

- Ginny, ta difícil ficar aqui. Preciso me afastar um pouco. - admitiu, mais pra ele do que pra Ginny.

- Difícil por que?

- Ah Ginny, você sabe! Draco e Christye.

- Eles não estão juntos. - declarou apressadamente. O que ele queria dizer com ir embora?

- Mas e o beijo?

- Foi um engano.

- Não seja ridícula, nós dois vimos. - Mark começava a se irritar. Então quer dizer que ele estava vendo coisas agora?

- Eu sei, eles se beijaram mesmo. Mas não porque eles se gostam.

- Como não? Ela até ficou na casa dele, tava morando lá.

- Me escute! Eu conversei com eles.

- Ele tava grudado nela no hospital.

- Mark... - e a campainha tocou novamente. - Calma, deve ser a Christye, é bom que ela esteja junto, vocês precisam se entender.

_____________________________________________________________

- Harry? - Ginny disse surpresa.

- Olá! Cheguei numa hora imprópria? - perguntou risonho.

- Claro que não. Entre.

- Ah, deixe-me te apresentar. Esta á Isabela, minha noiva. Isa, esta é a Ginny, minha amiga.

- Muito prazer.

- O prazer é meu. Que bom finalmente te conhecer.

- Ah, oi Mark! Tudo bem? - perguntou Harry cumprimentando-o.

- Tudo e você? Noivo heim...

- Pois é, ta na hora de sossegar.

- Parabéns!

- Cadê a Christye?

- Boa pergunta.

E então o som de risadas vindo do corredor fez com que os quatro ocupantes da sala ficassem surpresos.

* * *

- Ops! - disse Christye assim que chegou na sala. Draco que estava logo atrás trincou os dentes e fechou a mão em punho ao ver quem estava na sala. Lá estava o namorado traidor de Ginny e a mulher morena da cafeteria. Como eles tinham coragem de vir juntos para a casa de Ginny? Christye corou. Um clima constrangedor dominou a sala...

- E você ainda me diz que eles não tem nada? - explodiu Mark acusando Ginny. Os outros olhavam para ele confusos.

- Mark, você não ouviu a história toda. - Ginny tentava acalmá-lo.

- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! - Mark gritou.

- Christye por favor, fale com ele. - pediu Ginny.

- Falar o que? - Christye perguntou num fio de voz, confusa.

- Ela não me deve satisfações Ginny.

- Mas vocês precisam conversar. - foi a vez de Ginny gritar.

- Eu não quero ver mais nada! - e dizendo isso saiu do apartamento batendo a porta.

Todos olharam para Ginny pedindo explicações.

- Christye - Ginny suspirou - o Mark acredita que você e Draco estão juntos. Ele e eu vimos o beijo de vocês na saída da festa. Ele está indo embora por causa disso.

- Como assim? Indo embora? Eu e o Draco? Beijo? - Christye estava muito confusa.

- Amiga, por favor, vai conversar com ele. Vocês precisam se entender. Ele está indo embora.

- Mas Ginny... - Christye buscou apoio nos outros olhares que estavam pousados sobre ela.

- Ele vai embora Chris... - Christye olhou para Draco que a incentivou e depois de ponderar alguns instantes decidiu ir atrás de Mark.

- Ufa... - disse Ginny jogando-se no sofá. - Acho que finalmente eles vão se entender. - ela olhou para Draco que ainda não havia mudado de posição. - De um jeito torto, nós cumprimos nossa missão. - mas ele não parecia estar prestando atenção no que ela dizia. Ele encarava Harry com raiva.

- Draco? - chamou Ginny.

- Malfoy? - Harry chamou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Isabela, sente-se. Mal chegou em casa e teve que presenciar esta cena. Quer alguma coisa? - ofereceu Ginny. Draco deu um riso sarcástico e bateu palmas. Harry sorriu.

- Muito bonito Ginny. Tratando com tanto zelo alguém como essa ai!

- Draco, isso é jeito de falar com minhas visitas?

- Você por acaso sabe o que esse aí anda aprontando nas suas costas?

- Você não tem nada a ver com a vida do Harry e a minha.

- Será que não?

- Não!

- Nem quando eu encontro aos beijos com essazinha aí? Ainda acha que eu não tenho que falar nada?

- Não, não tem!

- Mas... - Draco estava chocado. Os três sorriam abertamente.

- Harry e Isabela são noivos!

* * *

Até mais!


	21. Chapter 17

N/A: Capitulo Mark/Christye. Aproveitem! Comentários no final!

_______________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 17 – Quando mesmo assim a gente não se entende...**

Mark sabia que não devia abrir a porta... Com certeza seria Ginny ou Draco tentando convencê-lo a aceitar uma história qualquer. Mas, estava com raiva e, precisava de alguém para descontar sua angústia, mesmo isso não sendo o mais correto a se fazer... Foi por isso que na quarta vez que a campainha tocou ele decidiu abrir a porta...

- Christye? – Mark não pode esconder a surpresa em vê-la ali.

- Oi... Desculpe incomodar. – ela disse sem graça. Ainda não sabia exatamente o que devia fazer ali...

- Não... Magina, não está incomodando, pode entrar. – Christye entrou um tanto tímida e parou no centro da sala.

- A Ginny disse que você vai embora. É verdade? – ela perguntou sem olhar para ele. Apertava as mãos nervosamente.

- É verdade. Vou fazer um curso na América. – ele respondeu ainda incerto se devia ou não fechar a porta.

- Quando você vai? – ela perguntou lançando um rápido olhar pra ele.

- Daqui 15 dias... – ele fechou a porta finalmente.

- Já? – perguntou surpresa.

- É só o tempo de resolver umas coisas...

- Ah... – disse tristemente, mas Mark não percebeu. - e você volta quando?

- Eu não sei realmente... Daqui um ou dois anos.

- Tudo isso?

- Eu não tenho muito que fazer aqui.

- Ah... Você vai fazer falta. –disse mexendo distraidamente em um porta retrato.

- Pra quem? –perguntou curioso se aproximando de Christye.

- Ah... pra todo mundo né.

- E pra você? – chegando mais perto.

- Pra mim também claro... Mesmo a gente estando meio afastados agora. – ela disse dando alguns passos para trás.

- Tenho certeza que Draco lhe ajudará nessa questão. – ele disse irônico.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Você não vai sentir tanta falta de mim com ele por perto. – ele continuou no mesmo tom.

- Não diga bobagens... -

- É a verdade, não vi você perguntando por mim ou me procurando desde que está com ele.

- Eu tenho meus motivos pra isso. – se distanciando ainda mais dele.

- Tem mesmo, você está com ele e não precisa mais de mim. – voltando a se aproximar dela, mas agora de uma forma ameaçadora.

- Ele é um grande amigo...

- Amigo??? – perguntou com a voz alterada. - Não sabia que amigos faziam tantas coisas juntos...

- Que coisas?

- Tipo ficar se agarrando, dormir juntos... – ele disse acusando-a.

- Do que você ta falando? – ela perguntou confusa.

- De vocês dois oras...

- Mas eu não fico me agarrando com ele, muito menos dormi com ele.

- Eu não sou idiota Christye. – ele gritou.

- Mas ta parecendo! – ela gritou de volta. - Eu não sei do que você está falando. – ela concluiu tentando manter a voz calma.

- Eu vi vocês se beijando na festa do irmão da Ginny.

- Você viu um beijo. UM. – ela gritou. - O único que eu dei no Draco. Você não sabe de nada. – disse andando nervosamente pela sala.

- E você ficou morando na casa dele e quer me convencer que não rolou nada entre vocês.

- Exatamente. Ele me recebeu lá como amiga. AMIGA!

- Eu conheço muito bem o Draco pra saber que ele não tem amigas mulheres.

- Parece que você conhece bem pouco seu amigo e praticamente não me conhece. Você acha mesmo que eu iria pra cama com o primeiro que aparecesse. – ela apontava o dedo diante dele, irritada.

Mark ficou em silêncio e virou-se de costas pra Christye. Ela bufou de raiva e deu a volta, ficando de frente pra ele.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – perguntou incrédula.

- Vocês se beijaram não foi?

- UM BEIJO. O único! Você nem sabe o que estava acontecendo e já foi tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- Então por que você não me conta o que estava acontecendo. – cruzou os braços e sorriu debochado.

- É preciso de verdade?

- Parece que não tem nada alem do que eu to pensando então.

- AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que ódio de você. – ela empurrou-o. - Quem você pensa que é? Você por acaso tem idéia de como tem agido nos últimos tempos?

- Eu não sei mas, você parece ter gostado de conhecer um sem vergonha como o Draco.

- E você tem sido o que desde que ele chegou aqui? Tem agido como? Ficando com o primeiro rabo de saia que aparece, bebendo e ficando nas baladas. Quem é você pra criticar o Draco?

- Uiii defendendo o namoradinho.

- Eu não to defendendo ninguém, to tentando te mostrar o quanto você mudou.

- Pensei que você gostasse de pessoas como o Draco.

- Eu gosto do Draco, independente do que ele faz da vida afetiva dele. Mas eu gostava muito mais do Mark de antes. – ela disse raivosa.

- Eu também gostava da Christye de antes! – ele admitiu mais pra ele do que pra ela.

- A sua amiga Christye continua a mesma. E eu sei que meu amigo Mark continua o mesmo, mas não é disso que eu estou falando.

- Do que você está falando?

- De nada importante. Acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Vai voltar pro seu namoradinho?

- Por que tanta implicância com o meu relacionamento com Draco?

- Por que ele não serve pra você!

- E quem serve?

- Quem você gostaria?

- Por que você ta fazendo isso comigo? Por que você não fala logo o que tem pra me dizer?

- Eu não sei se vale à pena.

- Se eu não valho a pena pra você, não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. – E dizendo isso Christye saiu sem olhar pra trás, deixando um Mark pasmo para trás.

* * *

N/A: Finalmente mais um capitulo. Desculpem a demora de novo. Não desisti da fic JAMAIS!!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo mesmo sem Draco... Ginny e companhia.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, e mais obrigada ainda por não terem desistido de mim!

Em breve mais caps...

Até mais!!!


	22. Chapter 18

N/A: depois de um longo tempo... mais um cap! Acredito que esse seja o penúltimo! Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Em pratos limpos!**

_- Harry e Isabela são noivos!_

Isabela levantou sua mão esquerda mostrando o anel de noivado e abrindo um sorriso sonhador. Harry passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Isabela e lhe depositou um beijo na curvatura do pescoço. Draco ainda olhava a cena como se não conseguisse absorver todas as informações.

- Mas... – ele começou a dizer olhando para Ginny. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase... Ela sorria pra ele.

- Eu nunca afirmei que estava com Harry. – ela disse em sua defesa.

- Mas também nunca desmentiu. – ele disse dando dois passos em direção a ela.

- Eu não tinha motivos pra isso.

- Seria mais fácil dizer que não estava interessada... – ele deu mais dois passos em direção a ela que não soube o que dizer, abaixou a cabeça corada. Draco levantou a sobrancelha e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Acho que estamos sobrando... – Harry cochichou no ouvido de Isabela. Ela lhe deu um leve beijo e pegou sua mão o levando para a porta.

- Você está interessada? – ele perguntou risonho, se aproximando ainda mais.

- N..não... – ela gaguejou. Draco não pensou, apenas juntou seu corpo ao dela. Ele sabia que ela o queria, podia sentir a atração entre os dois, era quase palpável.

- Tem certeza? – ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela e ela suspirou movendo a cabeça para o lado, deixando o caminho de seu pescoço livre para ele. Ele percorreu toda extensão do pescoço dela levemente com os lábios e a ouviu arfar. – Você me parece em duvida. – ele sussurrou novamente no ouvido dela. Ela abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes e piscou algumas vezes tentando se concentrar em responder.

- Você poderia se afastar um pouco? – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Ele subiu sua mão delicadamente pelo pescoço dela, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos automaticamente.

- Te incomodo? – ele perguntou baixo e depositou um leve beijo no pescoço dela. Ela suspirou e no instante seguinte puxava o rosto dele em direção ao dela, beijando-lhe. Parecia que tudo se encaixava perfeitamente nesse momento, os dois ansiavam um pelo outro e seus corpos se moldavam perfeitamente. Draco surpreendeu-se da reação de Ginny, mas demorou apenas alguns segundos para que ele correspondesse a ela na mesma intensidade.

Não sabem dizer quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, mas os dois precisavam respirar e se separaram sem vontade...

- Uow... o que foi isso? – ele perguntou ofegante.

- Não sei se consigo pensar numa resposta agora. – os dois sorriram juntos... – o que significa isso então? – ela perguntou depois de alguns instantes em silêncio.

- Eu gostaria de ter essa resposta... – ele disse confuso.

- Mas... – ela se afastou dele de repente; ele a encarou confuso. – Então isso é só mais uma diversão? – ele riu e a puxou pela cintura.

- Não seja boba... Isso é divertido, mas você sabe que é muito mais que isso.

- Sei?

- Com certeza... Agora você é minha.

- Quem te garante?

- Eu sinto no seu corpo... – ele grudou seu corpo no dela – nos seus beijos... – ele a beijou novamente, com desejo.

- Ok, você venceu! – ela disse sorrindo logo após se separarem...

- Adoro quando isso acontece. – ele disse e eles voltaram a se beijar.

* * *

_Christye POV_

Eu sou mesmo uma idiota em acreditar que tudo ficaria bem se eu fosse atrás dele... Ele é um idiota! Babaca! É bom mesmo que ele vá embora, não quero mais nem olhar pra cara dele.

Quando a porta do elevador se fechou eu deixei meu corpo escorregar até o chão e pude finalmente chorar. Eu esperava mesmo que ele me ouvisse e entendesse e, quem sabe, finalmente pudéssemos ficar juntos. Mas ele falou comigo como se eu fosse uma qualquer... Como se ele não me conhecesse há tempos...

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, cedo demais para que eu pudesse me recompor, tudo o que eu queria era me trancar no quarto e desidratar... Queria paz... queria poder entender e aceitar que Mark e eu não fomos feitos pra ficar juntos...

Abri a porta do apartamento só então me lembrando que tinha visitas... Mas, não vi Harry e Isabela em lugar nenhum e, também não me dei conta da presença de Draco ou Ginny... O que eu faria agora? Era definitivamente o fim?

Bati a porta com uma força maior do que a esperada e ouvi um baque na sala. Caminhei lentamente em direção ao barulho... Eu pensei em várias possibilidades mas sinceramente não estava preparada para o que vi...

- Draco? Ginny? – perguntei confusa.

- Chris... É... – Draco levantou-se um tanto envergonhado... Ginny estava vermelha como um pimentão.

- Parece que vocês finalmente se entenderam né?!

- É, parece que sim...

- Fico feliz por vocês. Vou deixar vocês mais a vontade... mas irem pra um quarto não seria uma má idéia.

- Christye! – Ginny me chamou quando estava no corredor...

- Sim?

- E Mark?

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Mas...

- Eu não tive a mesma sorte que você Ginny. Ele vai mesmo embora...

- Mas...

- Acho que ele não gostava de mim como Draco gosta de você.

- Não é verdade.

- É sim, senão ele não estaria indo embora.

- Vamos conversar...

- Agora eu quero ficar sozinha. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – e então eu me tranquei no meu quarto, ficando a vontade para desabar...

* * *

- Draco, o que vamos fazer? – Ginny perguntou assim que Christye fechou a porta. – Draco? – mas ele não estava mais por lá... "Só espero que ele não faça nenhuma bobagem!" ela pensou.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC TOC...

- Já vou!

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC...

- Mas que diabos... – Mark abriu a porta irritado. – O que você quer aqui?

- Agora é a hora de nos acertarmos de uma vez por todas. – Draco disse, entrando no apartamento sem esperar permissão.

- Eu estou ocupado e eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. – Mark ainda segurava a porta aberta.

- Ótimo! Porque eu tenho muita coisa pra te dizer... – Draco cruzou os braços ao redor do peito.

- Você não tem o direito de entrar na minha casa desse jeito.

- E você não tem o direito de estragar sua vida e a vida da Christye desse jeito por causa do seu orgulho estúpido!

- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida.

- Eu tenho sim, porque se não fosse o beijo que eu dei nela, nada disse estaria acontecendo.

- Ótimo, espero que vocês sejam felizes!

- Eu certamente serei feliz. Eu e Ginny estamos muito bem obrigado! Mas e você? E Christye?

- Você e Ginny?

- Sim, nos entendemos hoje. Mas estou de olho nela já faz algum tempo.

- E mesmo assim beijou a Chris?

- Oh Meu Deus! Isso tudo é por causa do beijo?

- Você fala como se fosse uma coisa ridícula.

- E foi! Não estou dizendo que beijar Christye foi ridículo, estou dizendo que tudo isso acontecer por causa daquele beijo é ridículo.

- Você sabe por que aquele beijo aconteceu?

- Não me interessa!

- Ah, mas você vai ouvir a historia toda. – Draco foi até Mark e fechou a porta. – Christye é apaixonada por você a anos, mas imagino que isso você já soubesse. Naquela festa ela estava decepcionada porque ela havia encontrado a gente com outras mulheres aquele dia na cafeteria lembra? Ela achava que você não tinha interesse nenhum por ela, e ainda acha. Então você ficou se agarrando com aquela mulher na festa. Aquela cena que você viu foi de ciúmes... mas você nem se deu conta né? Eu só estava tentando tirá-la da festa pra ela não fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Então você se aproveitou dela?

- Que calar a boca e me deixar contar a historia toda?! – Mark passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente e bufou. – No carro ela começou a desabafar... ela se sentia a pessoa mais indesejável da face da terra, estava destruída. A Christye é a melhor amiga que eu tive em anos e eu não poderia deixar ela se sentir daquele jeito. Eu tentei dizer que ela era muito mais do que ela imaginava mas, ela não queria ouvir. Foi um impulso, a única forma que eu encontrei dela me ouvir. E eu também estava meio abalado por me ver apaixonado pela Ginny. Você me conhece, eu nunca me apaixonei, não é algo fácil de lidar. E seria tão simples se eu gostasse da Christye e ela de mim. Nos beijamos sim mas, quando terminamos, começamos a rir porque não fazia o menor sentido. Somos amigos, grandes amigos e só isso. Ela ama você e eu amo Ginny. Foi só isso que aconteceu. – Mark não queria acreditar.

- E por que ela foi pra sua casa logo que saiu do hospital?

- Porque ela não queria encontrar com você e sabia que você e eu não estávamos nos falando.

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- É a verdade! Mas você pode simplesmente ignorar e terminar de arrumar suas coisas e ir embora. Ai teremos certeza que você realmente não gostava da Christye e ela vai acabar superando isso.

- Você não sabe nada sobre meus sentimentos.

- Realmente não sei. Mas agora que você conhece a historia toda, talvez você mostre o que realmente sente. – e dizendo isso Draco deixou o apartamento de Mark.

Mark não sabia o que pensar ou fazer... jogou-se no sofá e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos...

* * *

N/A: Drik Phelton, Thaty e Shu Malfoy: meninas, obrigada por continuarem a acompanhar a fic! Ela está chegando ao fim, espero que tenham gostado do cap. E comentem!!!!!

Até mais!


	23. AVISO

Olá meninas!!!!!

Esse aviso é só para dizer que, depois de um bom tempo, o próximo cap está pronto. Só não postarei hoje porque estou viajando e não terminei de digitá-lo. Volto para casa amanha a noite e já postarei.

Então amanha a noite tem cap novo... E neste cap eu faço uma pergunta, gostaria muito que todas respondessem ta.

Até amanha!


	24. Chapter 19

**N/A: Desculpem novamente pelo atraso. Desta vez não apenas por aquela coisa tumultuada chamada vida real, mas também porque tive muita dificuldade de escrever esse cap. Essa é a quarta versão que eu escrevo e confesso que ainda não estou contente com ela.**

_**Agora, leiam esse cap e me digam: é um ótimo final ou vocês gostariam que eu escrevesse tipo um epílogo?**_

* * *

**Capitulo 19 – Quando não são necessárias as palavras.**

Mark carregava sua mala apressado pelo saguão do aeroporto. Não tinha idéia do que iria fazer, mas, precisava voltar. Sabia o quanto tinha sido errado partir, mas, naquele momento, precisava pensar colocar as coisas em ordem e, seria muito difícil fazer isso estando tão perto de todo mundo.

No momento em que pegou suas malas e saiu do apartamento não sabia o que estava por vir. E agora, voltando, o medo de que ter feito as escolhas erradas e posto tudo a perder, o atormentava. Mas ele esperava que ela pudesse ao menos ouvi-lo, mesmo que fosse para mandá-lo embora depois, ele mereceria isso.

Saiu do aeroporto e chamou um taxi. Suspirou pesadamente ao fechar a porta...

- Bom dia Chris, tudo bem? – Ginny perguntou receosa naquela manha.

- Tudo. – Christye preparava um café, tinha o olhar perdido.

- Olha Chris, eu sei que não está bem, se você quiser...

- Eu estou bem, já disse.

- Você sabe que Draco e eu...

- Estão me deixando irritada com essa historia de me perguntar a todo o momento se estou bem.

- Você está parecendo uma morta viva. Eu não quero ver você assim.

- Então feche os olhos. Só porque você está radiante com o amor da sua vida não significa que eu tenha que ficar igual. Então pare de querer me colocar no seu mundo cor-de-rosa porque eu não sirvo pra ele.

Ginny olhou sua amiga sair, boquiaberta. Apoio a cabeça nas mãos e suspirou ressentida. Nos últimos dois dias via Christye andar pela casa parecendo um zumbi, fazendo as coisas como se tivesse sido programada e, nada que ela e Draco fizessem parecia ter resultado. Estava ficando cada mais amarga e irritada.

Christye entrou no elevador e deu um soco na parede. Sabia que tinha sido dura demais com Ginny e sabia o quanto tinha tornado a vida dos amigos difícil nos últimos dias. Mas, não conseguia evitar. A alegria e o amor dos amigos a deixava cada vez mais irritada e a dor da rejeição, cada dia mais amarga.

Saiu do elevador e só então se deu conta de onde havia parado. Não ficou surpresa, nos últimos dois dias, sempre que entrava no elevador acabava indo parar naquele andar. Talvez estivesse se tornando masoquista ou, simplesmente, tentando entender o que tinha dado errado. Pensou em colocar um ponto final nesta tortura, mas sabia que não conseguiria sair dali sem antes realizar seu ritual. Talvez estivesse desenvolvendo Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo (TOC).

Olhou ao redor e garantiu que não havia ninguém no corredor. Nunca havia. Sentiu novamente seu coração se apertar dolorosamente e então disparar. Suava frio, como todas às vezes. Era como se pudesse encontrá-lo ali, com seu sorriso perfeito. Caminhou lentamente até a porta do apartamento... Encarava a porta como se ela pudesse responder todas as suas duvidas. Não podia e ela sabia disso. Acariciou a porta como faria no rosto dele se lhe fosse permitido. As lágrimas já caiam livremente pelo seu rosto. Esse era o único momento do dia em que ela se permitia chorar. Encostou a testa na porta e fechou os olhos. Tantas dúvidas. Não conseguia nem ao menos pronunciá-las. Não sabia que o amava tanto até perdê-lo.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou naquela posição até que a raiva tomasse conta dela.

Começou dando um tapa leve na porta. Sentiu-se bem. Uma tapa mais forte. Melhor ainda. Em pouco tempo golpeava a porta com socos e chutes.

- Idiota! Egoísta! Covarde! Canalha! – xingava a pleno pulmões, sem se importar que alguém a ouviria. Nesses dois dias era a primeira vez que conseguia expor suas frustrações. – Eu te odeio. ODEIO. – os cabelos já estavam bagunçados e ela estava vermelha e ofegante, as lagrimas silenciosas agora se transformavam em soluços. E a força de suas pernas cedeu. – ODEIO. ODEIO. – e ela deixou seu corpo cair.

- Christye?

Ela não se moveu, não queria ver ninguém. Decidiu deixar a pessoa desistir.

- Christye?

Ela não poderia estar alucinando nesse momento, podia? Era possível.

- Fala comigo, por favor.

A voz cada vez mais perto. Ela não queria olhá-lo, não queria ter certeza que além de masoquista, com toc, agora também estava alucinando. Ela tinha que fazer isso parar, já havia ido longe demais, precisava encontrar uma maneira de parar. Encolheu-se ainda mais, tentando fugir daquele tormento. Pareceu dar certo por alguns instantes. Então sentiu braços fortes a segurarem e a levantarem. Pensou em protestar, mas necessitava tanto de amparo que simplesmente deixou-se levar pelos braços do desconhecido.

- Shhhh... Ta tudo bem! – ouvia a voz atormentada lhe dizer baixinho, como um mantra.

Os soluços ficavam cada vez mais altos e a voz ficava mais atormentada. Era como uma catarse, toda a dor, a magoa, as duvidas estavam sendo colocadas pra fora. Aqueles braços, aquele abraço era o que ela precisava pra se sentir segura.

Sentiu-se sendo colocada num lugar macio, sem os braços lhe deixarem um único segundo. E então se viu sendo embalada, como um bebê.

- Eu sinto tanto. – a voz parecia tão machucada quanto ela própria.

E então não havia mais palavras. Eram apenas os soluços de Christye e seu corpo sendo embalado.

O tempo pode ter sido longo, mas enfim, os soluços diminuíram... Ela foi se acalmando. E então aos poucos foi se dando conta do que tinha acontecido. Sentia mais do que nunca o abraço daquele homem, podia sentir a camisa dele úmida por suas lágrimas e a respiração tensa que ele tinha. Sentia como seu corpo parecia feito para estar naquele abraço e não precisaria erguer os olhos para saber a quem estes braços pertenciam.

E então veio o embaraço... E a vergonha... Também veio o medo... Ela não queria abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade. A realidade de que ele não a ama, de que ele foi embora e de que ele a viu neste estado. Queria desaparecer.

Ele pareceu sentir o pânico tomar conta dela.

- Chris, ta tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. – ele tentou acalmá-la. Era agora. Essa oportunidade não se repetiria. Talvez aproveitar desse momento íntimo para esclarecer as coisas seria a melhor maneira.

- Você foi embora. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu sei. Foi um erro.

- Foi.

- Mas eu voltei. Não vou a lugar nenhum agora.

- Pode ser tarde demais.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito.

- Sinto muito por isso também.

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Acho que sim. Desculpe por sua camisa... E por esta cena.

- Não se desculpe por nada.

- Mark... – ela virou-se pra ele, sem se soltar do abraço. – Eu gostaria que você soubesse... – ele delicadamente colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a de continuar...

- Você não precisa dizer nada, eu sim. Preciso me desculpar por ter sido, como você disse: Idiota, egoísta, covarde e canalha nesses últimos tempos. – ela baixou os olhos.

- Você ouviu... Me desculpe.

- Não se desculpe pela verdade.

- Mesmo sendo verdade, eu disse num momento de desabafo.

- Me desculpe por te fazer sentir assim.

- Não precisa ter pena de mim Mark. Eu posso superar isso.

- Pena de você? Quem disse que é isso que eu sinto?

- Você volta pra pegar algumas coisas e me encontra nesse estado, o que mais poderia ser?

- Eu não voltei pra pegar algumas coisas.

- Não?

- Eu voltei pra ficar Chris. Com você.

- Do que você está falando? – ela tentou se soltar do abraço.

- Não posso te deixar ir novamente Chris, foi por você que eu voltei. Eu pensei em fazer as coisas diferentes, mas, agora com você nos meus braços, tudo que eu quero é te beijar e pedir perdão por tudo que eu fiz a você.

Ela queria gritar com ele. Dizer que ele era estúpido em pensar que poderia simplesmente voltar assim e tudo ficar bem. Ela queria bater nele. Mas ali, nos braços dele, depois de ter chorado todas as suas magoas. Naquele momento, ela não tinha forças pra lutar contra ele e contra o que ela sentia por ele. Mesmo que voltasse a se sentir morta depois, nesse momento ela não queria ir a lugar nenhum.

- Não me faça promessas. Eu não quero saber se você está aqui por pena ou qualquer outro motivo. Não quero saber se você vai embora amanhã. Eu só quero que você me beije, mesmo que essa lembrança me mate depois. – pediu Christye olhando-o nos olhos.

- Chris, eu... – ela colocou os dedos nos lábios dele impedindo-o de continuar.

- Por favor. – pediu ela novamente. E então ele desistiu por hora, tudo que ele gostaria de falar poderia esperar. Talvez as palavras deixassem de ser necessárias. Ele queria esse beijo tanto quanto ela, mas não apenas para uma lembrança e sim o inicio de uma nova vida.

Ele beijou delicadamente os dedos dela que estavam em seus lábios. Afagou sua bochecha e acariciou seus cabelos, sem pressa. Olhando-a, admirando-a. Passou sua mão pelo rosto dela, seguindo até o pescoço e entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos dela. Ela fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça de lado fechando os olhos. Ele sorriu e a trouxa mais para perto. Acariciou seu rosto com o dele e suspirou. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos dela e beijou sua bochecha, interrompendo o caminho da lágrima.

Aproximou seus lábios dos dela e sussurrou...

- Eu te amo! – e antes que ela pudesse protestar ele selou os lábios dela com os dele. O beijo que começou calmo... Aos poucos foi se tornando intenso e apaixonado. Mark a segurava possessivamente pela cintura e mantinha a outra mão entrelaçada nos cabelos dela. Christye jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e mantinha seu corpo colado no dele.

Não eram necessárias palavras as palavras, naquele momento os corpos e o coração sabiam o que cada um sentia e o encaixe perfeito dos dois eram a prova de todas as coisas não ditas.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei que esse cap está ruim, mas, depois de quatro tentativas não tinha mais idéias de como fazê-lo. Pensei em deixar esse cap como o final, mas, também pensei em fazer um fechamento com a presença dos outros personagens. O que vocês acham?

Peço mil desculpas por demorar tanto para postar. E agradeço de coração todas as pessoas que me acompanharam e comentaram. Sem vocês eu não teria seguido em frente com essa fic. Obrigada de verdade.

Vou aguardar os votos de vocês!

Até mais!


End file.
